


The Blood Between Us

by Go_LuckyFanfics



Series: A Raccoon's Life: The Idiot's Guide To Love [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing and Singing, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Flirting, French Kissing, Heartbreak, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Relationship Advice, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_LuckyFanfics/pseuds/Go_LuckyFanfics
Summary: As a new journey for the Guardians begins, Peter Quill and Rocket discuss their relationship as the latter is caught in a compromising position and overhears something that'll surely change how they feel about each other going onwards in this multi-part story.This is a direct sequel and takes place several months after the events of my previous work "Unspoken Feelings".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd firstly like to thank everyone here and among my personal friends for their support. Ya'll have been a great motivation for this and have helped fold this into a better story for others to enjoy in the future. This is a pure Roquill fanfic so most of this will be based around Peter Quill and Rocket Raccoon.
> 
> Contains spoilers for "Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2"

The Milano drifted through space. Not a single noise could be heard except for the light humming of the ship’s engines as the crew were asleep in their rooms downstairs, except for Peter Quill. The Terran was in the cockpit unable to sleep and sitting in his pilot seat, his feet crossed on the dash of the ship in a relaxed manner as he listened to his walkman and watched the cosmos glisten up the night. He always enjoyed these peaceful moments as they had been rare lately and far between. He let out a deep yawn hearing the light footsteps of someone coming upstairs into the cockpit.

“You still awake Quill?” The voice whispered to him, scratching an ear and looking at him before Peter swiveled his chair around to face the person.

“Rocket…hey buddy what’s wrong, I’m sorry if I woke you up.” He replied, rubbing an eye and trying to stay awake.

“Well I don’t sleep well anyways dumie, you think you’re the only one like that around here? So what are you doing up here anyways?” The tired raccoon said walking towards him, sitting down in the co-pilot seat next to Quill.

“Just thinking about stuff and watching the stars. I used to love astronomy as a kid and this always reminded me of Terra….and my mother.” He sighed to himself staring into space, not looking at his boyfriend beside him who only stared back at Peter.

“Well, what’s so great about this space nonsense?” Rocket asked, being somewhat interested in what Quill liked so much about this.

Peter turned and faced the raccoon, smiling and making a motion with his hands for him to jump into his lap so he could see everything better.

“Ehh, why not I suppose.”  
Rocket yawned while inching across the cockpit from his chair and crawling onto Peter’s lap, the man wrapping an arm across his chest as Quill began pointing out constellations to the raccoon that was resting against him.

“That’s Orion over there, he was a hunter in storybooks on Terra.” Peter said pointing out into the sky, his friend having a confused look on his face trying to understand. “And that…is Scorpius, I’m sure you know what that means though.”

Rocket’s mind began to wonder when wrapped his tail around his waist and watched the cosmos from his position with the Terran. He thought about how much time he’s spent with Peter lately, and if this was something they both actually wanted in the future. His grip on Quill's arm only tightened listening to him whisper within the quiet room. Though before Peter could continue he was interrupted by the tempered voice below him.

“Boring….this doesn’t make sense to me Quill. How are you seeing these cause my eyesight’s better then yours and I don’t see nothin’.”

“You’ve gotta use your imagination Rocky, the stars can form pictures when you look at them. What do you see out there?” Peter insisted, looking at Rocket who wasn’t impressed but begrudgingly played along. After about five minutes of having a blank stare he found something out there.

“Well….that looks like Hercules, been awhile since we had fun with something like that on a job.” The raccoon chuckled lightly, pointing it out in the quiet room.

“What?! How’d you know?” Peter paused, stunned that Rocket actually knew who this Terran hero was to begin with.

“Don’t act surprised Quill.” Rocket remarked, leaning back into Peter with a triumphant grin on his face. “Since we’ve been together, I kinda took it upon myself to learn more about terra. It doesn’t totally suck I guess.”

“Awww, well thanks Rocke-“ Peter tried to say, before being punched in the arm by the groggy raccoon in his lap.

“It still sucks Star-Munch.” Rocket mocked to the Terran.

Peter laughed off the half insult from him and just stroked Rocket's head until he could feel him falling asleep, going limp in his arms. He placed the ship on auto-pilot as he yawned to himself and began carrying him down the hall to his room with Groot. The bedroom door slid open and Quill noticed Groot asleep on a desk across from the bunk bed, being quiet not to awake the floral in the process. He placed his partner on the bed and began to leave the room when he thought of undressing him so he’d be more comfortable to sleep. He immediately decided against that and quietly left the room letting the door slide shut and returning to his own, falling asleep shortly afterwards until later that morning.

They had been dating for a while since they confessed their feelings for each other, this unspoken thing they shared resulting in cuddling or something a bit more physical when someone had a bit too much to drink. Despite that, Quill felt uncomfortable at taking advantage of him like that in Rocket’s sleep deprived and slightly drunken state as he could faintly smell alcohol under his partner's breath. He might’ve not minded, but he was going to ignore the temptation and leave him alone for now.

* * *

 The next day Rocket woke up early, which was unusual since he normally slept in longer then everyone else while they went about their morning. He stared at the ceiling of his bunk bed before fumbling to get out from under the sheets and falling over onto the floor.

“Ugh…flarkin hell….and what is this, why am I wet now?” He groaned noticing the half empty bottle of scotch that had spilled onto the floor, creating a mess and seeping into the raccoon's fur as he remembered having a few drinks before going to see Quill in the cockpit last night.

“You’ve just always gotta make a mess of things huh?” Rocket mumbled to himself, grabbing some towels from his dresser and throwing them at the mess on the floor in a lazily fashion being more concerned with the fact he didn’t want to reek of alcohol for the entire day as he made his way towards the shower in his room. Not that he cared about it really but his crew would’ve been angered if they thought he had went and gotten himself pissed face drunk when they were supposed to be taking a job from the Sovereign later today. Undressing from his jumpsuit Rocket started playing a small jukebox that he repaired from a junker on their last pit stop that week and slipped into the shower, relaxing as the water flowed onto him while humming his favorite song as he washed away the grime from himself.

_Southern nights_  
_Have you ever felt a southern night_  
_Free as a breeze_  
_Not to mention the trees_  
_Whistling tunes that you know and love so_

The jukebox played when he reached for a small bottle, lathering a large amount of shampoo on his head and washing his face under the steaming water. Somewhere in this moment he began to think about last night again.

_Southern nights_  
_Just as good even when you closed your eyes_  
_I apologize_  
_To anyone who can truly say, that he’s found a better way_

“Oh my glorb, now you’re dreaming of him in the shower?! Where did we get here?” Rocket thought to himself.

_Southern skies_  
_Have you ever noticed_  
_Southern skies_  
_It’s precious beauty, lies just beyond the eye_  
_It goes running through the soul_  
_Like the stories told of old_

He was hoping the others hadn’t noticed him often sneaking into the Terran’s room late at night, especially Drax since he probably wouldn’t have dropped it for months if he found out about them. He still wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea of their relationship being public compared to his boyfriend, not that he was ashamed of him or anything.

_Feels so good_  
_Feels so good it’s frightening_  
_Wish I could_  
_Stop this world from fighting_  
_La-da-da-da-da, da-la-da-da-da-da_  
_Da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da, da-da-da_

“Dah-dah-duh-duh-da.” Rocket hummed finishing up and stepped outside the shower to wrap a white towel around himself, jumping up to the bathroom counter to look himself in the mirror. He was interrupted when he heard a noise that sounded like a person had entered his bedroom, the raccoon’s ears folded back in response.

“Fuck it, Drax!! If you’re in my room again looking for that d’ast knife sharpener I’ll come in there, rip your eyes out n' shoot you through an airlock into space!!”

The noise from outside persisted as Rocket jumped from the bathroom counter, beyond pissed as he reached for the door to confront him.  
Slowly the bathroom door slid open and the raccoon was shocked to see Quill sitting on the bunk bed, reading a children’s book to Groot as he turned the pages reading aloud to the small tree.

“Quill, what are you doing in here?!” He spat out in a high pitched yelp to the Terran.

“Aw hey Rocky, me and Groot were bored so I decided to read him a book that my mother read to me when I was young.” The Terran's bright voice said as he kept reading the book and Groot just stared at them arguing with each other.

“Ok….well why did you have to read to him in my bedroom while I was in the flarkin shower?!” Rocket snapped back, feeling his personal space had been invaded by Peter and Groot.

“Because Groot wanted to be and I didn’t mean nothing by it. Besides, it ain’t anything I haven’t seen before.” Quill replied with a dirty smile at his boyfriend, who’s eyes widened at the remark from him. Rocket walked over to Peter with a devilish smile of his own which was never a good thing.

“Quill if your filthy mouth can’t stay shut in front of at least Groot you won’t be getting anything from me for a month, got it Star-Boy?”

Peter was actually a bit freaked out by Rocket's snide remark. “Jeez alright I’m sorry, I’ll just leave Groot and you alone...”

He proceeded to leave before leaning down to kiss the raccoon on the forehead with the latter having not acknowledged his gesture when Quill headed outside into the hallway, kicking himself for doing something so stupid and not respecting his boyfriend's privacy. Listening to him walking away into the common area for breakfast Rocket turned his attention towards Groot, the small floral was still sitting on the bed with a rather depressed look on his face.

“I Am Groot.”

“Ugh…I know you’re sorry buddy.”  
Rocket said back to him.

“I Am Groot?”

“Of course I like him, but I’m still not comfortable in that way. Don’t go jumpin’ me down after what we discussed that night, it’s still hidden where I left it in the closet, that can wait a few days until I’m ready.” The raccoon replied to Groot beside him on the bed, relaxing a bit after what happened.

“I Am Groot.”

“Holy flarktangin where did you hear that kinda stuff about us, what has Drax been telling you lately?” Rocket blurted out hoping that his friend didn’t completely understand what the couple’s late night antics really meant.

“I Am Groot.” The small floral said giving an accepting smile and a thumbs up to the raccoon that was shocked and blushing underneath his fur where it couldn’t be seen.

“Uhhh….thanks for that buddy.” Rocket paused with an awkward glance, laughing it off as he tugged at the towel wrapped around him. “I’m still going to talk to Drax eventually about your language.”

After that he returned to the bathroom, closing the door behind him to get dressed in a fresh jumpsuit before heading outside into the common area himself. Rocket had just stepped outside of his room when he heard a male voice sign to himself in frustration down the hall at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. Gamora walked into the room and grabbed some juice from the fridge and an energy bar, noticing Quill’s abnormal silence at the table. While she wasn’t a very social person in the morning the green assassin knew something was bothering him. Finally after staring for a while she walked up from behind and placed an arm on his shoulder, sitting down beside him already knowing what it was about.

Rocket was still in the hallway as he eavesdropped on their conversation outside, expecting to be made into an asshole by Peter for kicking him out earlier from his room.

“Although it was him who started it.” He thought to himself as a small voice inside him told he was being too harsh towards the Terran over the situation.

“What’s up Peter?” She said looking at him in a concerned manner.

“It’s nothing Gam. It’s just….me and Rocket had a fight.” He quietly answered as he took a drink from his coffee.

“I thought so, seeing as you two have been spending a lot more time together lately. It’s not exactly a secret what’s happening between ya”ll around here.” She replied, giving a grin that she knew about their relationship.

“Oh god...you know? How did you find out about it?” Quill gasped back to her in embarrassment that their relationship was common knowledge around the ship.

“After a few days, when I saw that Rocket wasn’t in his room every night and was coming from your bedroom sometimes. You guys haven’t been subtle either, I caught you both kissing in the cockpit during our trip to Knowhere last week.” She nudged Peter’s arm, his face was frozen as she continued. “To be fair I always thought you were interested in me but you should know I have no problem with what you both are doing. It’s actually cute and I know Rocket won’t openly admit it around us but he’s got a very special fondness for you.”

Peter finally opened up after the latter’s speech. “I know he loves me….and I love him more then anyone I’ve ever been with in my life...”

Rocket was shocked at Quill saying this from afar. Nobody had ever cared about him that much before, let alone someone saying that the raccoon was the love of their flarkin life over here.

“Go tell him how you feel idiot. He’s practically proposing and you’re just sitting here, stalking him and looking like a pervert.” He ignored the voice inside him persisting this idea and listened as the two people continued conversing about him.

“but I fucked up. I put him into a situation I didn’t think would make him uncomfortable and he’s not talking to me now. I wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want me around him for awhile. Suppose I should probably talk to him before we head out later though.” Peter said finishing his coffee and stood up from the table only to be stopped by Gamora when she calmly replied to him.

“Just remember that Rocket shows affection in his own ways and what you did likely confused him of your intentions, just be mindful of that in the future.” She finished before standing up, almost making it out of the room before seeing Rocket walking down the hall. An awkward silence filled the room as the three stared at each other before she broke the tension.

“Well I’m going to go get dressed and we’ll meet up to discuss our trip to the Sovereign later today.” She said, exiting and returning to her room.

The couple stared at each other while Rocket grabbed some coffee and poured some liquor into it. "We should talk about earlier Quill.”

The Terran almost dreaded this conversation since he knew that the raccoon was likely still pissed about what happened. They both sat down at the table across from each other and Rocket was fidgeting with his hands, indicating he was nervous right now which Quill noticed.

“What did he have to be nervous about? I’m the one who broke into his bedroom and was about to be mauled for it.” Peter thought to himself when the raccoon began to mutter something.

“I’m sorry Pete.”

Peter looked at him with a confused face. Rocket's never been much for sympathy let alone being apologetic for anything, even if it was his own fault. “What do you have to be sorry for? I’m the one who starte-“

“Would you shut up and let me finish?!” Rocket yelled to which Peter simply listened as he went on.

“Good then. It was wrong of me to snap like I did at you earlier, I should’ve known you weren’t there prying at me. You’ve never done that to me before despite how much I’ve thrown myself at you like some vermin these last few weeks. I know it sounds stupid because it shouldn’t bother me when we’ve been dating for months, I had no right to judge you for being in mine this morning.” He said with a nervous laugh, now just staring at his coffee mug as he took a large drink from it and looking back at Peter surprised by the response.

“It’s alright.” Peter said reaching an arm over to caress Rocket's chin which made his tense boyfriend relax, leaning into massaging hand. “I should’ve just asked, I know some of this is still unknown to you and it’s alright to feel uneasy at times.” He assured hoping that this didn’t offend the raccoon due to his lack of experience in relationships over the Star-Lord. Rocket immediately punched Peter in the chest before crawling across the table, knocking over his coffee and kissing the Terran, gripping his shirt to pull him closer towards him.

“Just knock next time you’re wanting a private show Star-Dork.” He actually kinda wanted that when he heard himself say that aloud. Peter leaned down on a knee to face the raccoon and embraced him, resting his face on Rocket’s head.

“You smell like lavender buddy.” Quill happily said to him, commenting about the shampoo Rocket had used earlier in the shower.

“Yeah apparently that’s what it’s called on terra, you're the idiot who wanted me to be more hygienic and take care of myself. So thanks Quill.” Rocket replied sarcastically, blushing again. It was always hard to read emotions from certain people, especially those of a trash talking raccoon but certain quirks could be recognized. Afterwards The Star-Lord picked him up and cradled him in his arms placing them both of a nearby couch. Rocket always secretly loved this but only allowed it when they were alone because it made him feel like a defenseless and weak animal otherwise.

Gamora had left her room, now completely dressed and spotted the two guys cuddling on the couch in the same room as earlier. She just thought about how sweet they looked as a couple, knowing they’ve both had difficult lives and there was a connection there between them. Rocket’s eyes darted open as he gazed at her come around the corner, spatting an insult at her but still not physically protesting to get out of Peter’s arms and only gripping his partner even tighter. He sometimes hated feeling like this, as if the Terran was a security blanket to him and always feeling isolated when they were apart. That didn’t mean he was anything less of the gun-toting raccoon who tried to cash in Quill's 40k bounty when they first met. As if you’d believe being assaulted, tased and thrown into a burlap sack would result in them being so close.

“I’m guessing you two made up then?” She commented to them with a raised smile on her face.

“I’d like to think so.” Peter said looking down at Rocket having now situated himself onto his boyfriend’s lap, seeming annoyed that the green assassin ruined their special moment there,

“Well you both should be getting ready, we’ll be heading to the Sovereign soon.” She said looking at them both as Peter stood up taking a firm stance.

“Alrighty, though it’s worth mentioning that these people are a bunch of uptight glorified dipshits, but they’ve got the units to keep us afloat for a good while so we’ll just deal with it. We’re going to play nice and protect their batteries, no sarcasm from anyone, and don’t even think of taking anything from them.” He stated before looking down at Rocket. “And all that goes double for you.”

“Sorry Quill, you lost me at units what are we doing again?” The sly mammal asked beside the Terran, grinning at him. When Gamora walked away into the cockpit, Peter nudged Rocket from across the couch.

“She’s known for a while. Don’t you think we should tell everyone soon about us? She made a point earlier that we’re not exactly nonchalant. It’s better then sneaking around.”

“Aww but that’s what makes it so fun right?” Rocket looked at him with the dirtiest face you could imagine.

Peter was about to throw his own remark back at him knowing he’d likely regret it later. Rocket tended to be frisky in bed which resulted in strange conversations about where the scratches and bitemarks on his neck came from, his clothing covering up the rest of them. Instead he bit his tongue and went with the polite version I guess you'd call it.

“I’m serious man, what do we have to hide? I love you Rocky.” Peter said pressed his nose against Rocket's muzzle and lightly kissing him again.

Rocket sighed, not sure how well this would go among their crew. He only cared about Peter’s approval of him but to make the Terran shut up knowing he wasn't going to drop it anytime soon, he decided maybe it was time. “Eventually sure we’ll tell them if it’ll please you Star-Dork. I’m still wonderin' how much Groot knows about us, I mean physically and all that mushy bedtime stuff. He's the only one I've talked to bout’ this.”

He still felt awkward about that conversation earlier scratching his ear, breaking eye contact with Quill. Peter tried to withhold himself from laughing when they went into the cockpit to join Gamora and Drax, seeing Groot sitting on his shoulder. The two walked down the room looking at everyone and were now sitting in their pilot seats besides each other as Quill began playing his mix tape.

_Listen baby, ain’t no mountain high_  
_Ain’t no valley low, ain’t no river wide enough baby_

The entire room lit up with smiles and light chuckles. It had been so long since everyone looked genuinely happy since they all met. As Groot crawled over to sit with Rocket, Drax walked up and said to them both in a cheerful voice, “Where to Star-Lord?”

_If you need me call me no matter where you are,_  
_No matter how far; don’t worry baby_

Quill looked over to see his co-pilot setting a destination on the ship’s console, content that this thing they shared together would work.

“Fasten your seats, we’re going to the Sovereign.” Rocket noticed Drax wink at him as the muscular man walked back to his seat, only for a thought to enter the raccoon’s head.

“Oh flark' he knows….but maybe that’s ok."

_Oh baby there ain’t no mountain high enough,_  
_Ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough_  
_To keep me from getting to you babe_

The music played throughout the Milano as Rocket smiled, activating the engines and looking over at Quill before starting their journey into the Sovereign’s atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise for the Guardians on their job during a heated exchange with the Sovereign while someone makes a brash decision that could spell disaster for everyone going forward. Where do we draw the line for what we're willing to do for those we care about, especially when you feel they're not being honest.

"What are they called again?" Drax asked Quill, wiping off some of the dimensional monster’s guts from his chest.

“Annulax batteries.” Peter replied.

“Harbulary batteries.” Drax slowly said back to himself, much to the Star-Lord’s chagrin.

“Anyways it doesn’t matter. They’re worth 1,000’s of units a piece, let’s hope those people make good on our deal for all the trouble we’ve went through here.” When he said this Peter saw Rocket nearby curiously examining a battery is his hands, giving a deceivingly innocent and wide smile to the Terran as if his intentions weren’t already clear. The raccoon was a terrible liar when it came to certain people, which made him stick out whenever he opened his crutakin mouth.

“Hmmgh….I doubt that yellow broad will be negotiable after what we said to her earlier. Ain’t my fault they got no sense of humor.” Rocket hollered over to him in an annoyed manner, outright knowing this was his fault though his pride wouldn’t allow him to admit it.

The team finally agreed to protect the Sovereign’s batteries for 450,000 units. The price seemed fair regarding the value these items could fetch on the black market to a good buyer, Rocket having been accustomed in this area and dealing with underworld figures like the Collector among others during his and Groot’s bounty-hunting days before they joined the Guardians. After Peter’s humoring sexual comment to Priestess Ayesha, Rocket decided to mockingly point out to one of her royal guards calling him something along the lines of a boy-toy. The entire room went silent, Ayesha now looking at the Star Lord.

“What does your friend mean by this?” She asked outright demanding an answer to this.

Peter was struggling as he scratched his head, to think of a response that wouldn’t result in them both likely being killed within a few seconds from now.

“Well uhhh…..it means…that….you’re.” Rocket was snickering at this, before breaking out into laughter. “It means…….he’s your bitch!!”

Peter facepalmed and gripped his hair in frustration watching the room gasp at the insult. They were now all staring at Rocket when Gamora walked up beside them both, giving the raccoon a deathly stare that scared even him these days into stopping his laughter. She glared at Quill and Rocket for them both to leave before things got even more heated, apologizing to the Priestess for this. The Terran dragged his boyfriend out of the room telling him to shut up, but that didn’t stop the cocky raccoon giving a wink to Ayesha, satisfied he’d gotten the last gab in this. Gamora went ahead to discuss new terms for their payment after the job, hearing the front door of the building slammed shut as they walked outside.

“What were you thinking in there?! Insulting them like that, what did you expect would happen from that shit?” Peter wasn’t wrong, the Sovereign were renowned for their brutality towards their enemies and those who disrespected them which unsurprisingly they seemed to have a lot of considering these people condescended upon everyone who worked for them in the past. That might've been something worth noting before they came here.

“Oh quit your whining Star Geek, you sound like Groot when he used to question everything I’d do.” Rocket growled, mocking Groot on how he used to criticize him whenever they were together. "You want to know why I said that to them? I did it because I wanted to ya dumb humie.” Afterwards he looked down at himself showing mixed emotions with both of them sitting on the stairwell outside facing the city as dusk began to break, expecting another lecture from Peter about how he screwed up another job for them. Instead he felt a light pressure as the Terran placed his hand on his forehead and scratched him behind his ear. He always loved this feeling but knew Peter was trying to get more information from him about the topic. Sure enough he heard that familiar voice whisper into his ear.

“There’s more to this isn’t there?”

Rocket didn’t respond to this question, looking away from him and back towards the city watching it glisten under the rising moonlight. He hated to admit that after being shipside for months on post-apocalyptic planets besides Xandar and Knowhere this was the first time they’d seen anywhere quite so….alive. Breathing out a heavy sigh he closed his eyes for a few moments and reached for the side pouch on his jumpsuit, grabbing something and showing it to Quill.

“Well I- uh...might’ve taken some batteries.” The last few words slipped out in a slight grumble under his breath looking at the single battery in his hand as Quill just stared at him knowing this was heresy and would result in conflict with the Sovereign. The Terran covered his face in disbelief asking the raccoon how much he had stolen, almost afraid of the answer he’d be given.

“Ehhh…about this much, it ain’t a lot Quill.” Rocket said opening his pouch, Peter was shocked at what must’ve been about two dozen anulax batteries inside it. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to knock his partner unconscious with his Quad Blaster and return the stuff before anyone noticed which would’ve infuriated Rocket but would’ve kept them from facing imminent death by High Priestess Ayesha, albeit more likely from whoever she’d hire to track them down as that kinda thing was apparently below her people’s standards.

“You stole a bunch of batteries and you’re saying it’s not much? The hell Rocket?!” Quill was trying not to yell over the situation as to not arouse attention from people on the streets walking by them.

“To the right sucker it’ll be worth 300k, and yeah if I had a bigger bag I would’ve grabbed more of em'. Besides I had ideas on what we could do with the money.” Rocket said in his typical sassy tone to the Terran.

Gesturing and pointing between them, Quill was wondering what kinda plan Rocket had up his sleeve to make this idea even worth listening to against how insane they’d be to steal from the Sovereign. “What do you mean we?”

“There’s a planet nearby called Contraxia. I wanted us to go n’ see what’s there, could be fun and I’d like to share something with you….ugh I mean tell you something. Plus I’ve never seen snow before Quill.” Rocket softly voiced placing his left paw on Peter’s hand, almost begging for his boyfriend's permission. His copper colored eyes brightened into this innocent like face that was adorable to Quill with the raccoon’s whiskers twitching and waiting for a response. Peter was heartfelt at the effort Rocket was submissively putting himself to get his point across, he must've really wanted to go to this place. Without giving a response, Peter grabbed his comm and radioed to Gamora who was discussing their payment with the Sovereign Admiral.

“Hey Gam, how's it going in there?”

“Well if you consider our payment being cut in half due to Rocket’s remark a good thing you’re going to love what’s next.”

“Rocket said he feels real sorry about that alright we’ll just-“  
Being interrupted by the raccoon snickering beside him until Quill nudged him to shut up. Rocket just crossed his arms in defiance as they continued talking. “We’ll just figure something out. So what’s the other bad news?”

“You remember my sister, Nebula?” She asked, with Quill hoping he’d never have to hear about that blue cyborg again in his life after what happened with Ronan.

“Uhhh….yeah I think so.” Quill replied back, clearly playing stupid to avoid the topic at hand.

“It seems the Sovereign caught her trying to steal anulax batteries, they were going to execute her until I suggested we take her as our payment. I remember her still having a large bounty on herself for Xandar.”

“That’s alright to me.” Quill said back to her in a smooth tone, though internally he was screaming over having to deal with the woman who beat the shit outta him when they fought back aboard the Dark Aster while it was plummeting towards Xandar.

“If you’re going to be awhile, me and Rocket are going to take a short trip to Contraxia to take care of something.” Peter hoped his charming voice that he’d always use to get various hook ups in bars when he was younger would result in getting an agreement from the green assassin.

“Yeah I guess so while we get this sorted out. I’ll let you know when we’re done here so we can deliver her to the Nova Corp on Xandar.”  
The irony in this was unsettling, Gamora hoping she’d have buried this part of her life when she betrayed her non-biological father Thanos to steal the Infinity Stone. Nevertheless in spite of all this, Peter thought he would enjoy himself for today before dealing with whatever repercussions Ayesha & Nebula would have for them later.  
Peter disconnected the call and seated himself down, staring at Rocket that was grooming his matted fur but paused and cocked his head at Peter's face.

“So….are ya going to keep a guy in suspense for this little adventure, or am I going to go get wasted by myself and have to scrap the Milano for bail money?”

“You tear apart my ship and I’ll shave you.”

“Is that a challenge Quill? We both know you’ll get stuck under the table like last time with a bet against me."

“Now that you mention it….” Peter paused for a moment, this was probably going to be the stupidest thing he’d ever done in his life. “Aww fuck it, let’s go party like it’s the last night of our lives. I don’t trust you to drive my ship drunk anyways.” He laughed as a mischievous smile creeped across his face.

“Really?” Rocket asked jumping up with excitement.

“Yeah really, or are you having second thoughts?” Quill repeated, knowing Rocket would’ve never backed down from a challenge to the Terran as he stood up to jump onto his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his neck.

“You forget who you’re talking to dumie? Just don’t pass out on me from all the drinks we’re gunna have. I think Yondu and his ravager buddies might be there, those idiots like to hang out around those places apparently.”

“Ah great, more family reunions.” Quill thought, he was still nervous to see his surrogate father again hoping they’d still be on mutual ground after everything that happened on Xandar.

“Just relax Pete we’re going to have fun. Besides I was actually hoping Yondu would be there, kinda wanted to talk to him about something." Rocket coaxed, his voice tightening at those last few words jumping up on Peter’s shoulders and curled his arms around the Terran’s neck. Peter was thinking about what the raccoon wanted from the blue Centaurian but didn’t pay it much attention, the duo strolling down the streets to the Milano.

* * *

They both waved to Groot when they entered the ship, the small floral gleefully smiling at them when looking at another one of those children’s books. He reached out and grew a small flower giving it to Peter who accepted it before walking down to the common area grabbing two drinks from their fridge, closing the door and revealing Rocket that was leaning against the wall with a bemused face.

“I thought you just said we shouldn’t be flying drunk?” Rocket chuckled walking over, swiping the alcoholic drink from Peter’s hand.

“What, is one drink gunna kill you? You’re the one who talked me into this rebellious adventure with that adorable face you're always manipulating me with." Rocket just amusingly bared his teeth, trying to appear intimidating but it had no effect on the Terran when he popped the bottle’s cap and took a swig of it. Peter never had good taste in alcohol but he actually liked this, not bothering to ask what it was as Quill kneeled down to face him.

“I’ve got an idea that’ll be pretty fun.”

Rocket just stared back with a curious face while taking another drink. “Your ideas always suck Quill but I’ll bite. What is it?”

Peter knew he had to tread lightly with his next comment, fearing it could anger Rocket or cause resentment from him. “Well I was thinking we could openly tell Groot about us.”

He just looked at his partner swishing his tail at the idea in silence, Peter sensed more nervousness then anger from him.

Rocket's brows lowered, just staring at the contents of his drink. “What makes you think that’ll be a good idea?”

“Because I feel there shouldn’t be skepticism about us from among our crew. They all are aware of our relationship to some extent Rocket, and it only makes us look shady and untrusting when hiding it from them. I think we should finally just be honest about it. We can take it slow and just start with Groot for now though.” Peter actually wanted to confess their relationship to the others for months since that night he kissed Rocket on his bedside but confided in himself that he wouldn’t because the raccoon asked him not to. They both deeply loved each other, but Rocket still felt ashamed of his appearance and how he’d be judged in the world for being attracted to someone like the Star Lord. Quill was hoping moving past this emotional barrier might finally let him know that although there’d be those would make remarks about them, his family among the ship would always love him for himself.

“Alright then, let’s do it. This is going to be so awkward.” Rocket said as they both finished their drinks and tossed them into the trash and started walking back into Groot’s room only for the raccoon to spin around facing Quill with an unsure facial expression. “So….who’s gunna break the ice on this?”

Peter immediately rummaged through his leather jacket and pulled out his ravager badge that had an old inscription on it, the item still holding some sentimental value showing he still loved Yondu as the man who raised him.

“You seriously wanna flip for it?” Rocket laughed at him but Peter had the most serious face he’d ever seen before.

“Hell yeah, if it lands on tails you get to make the grand announcement.” The raccoon felt himself gulp as Quill tossed the item in the air and they both watched as it fell onto the floor.

“Oh flarkin hell.” Rocket said to himself seeing the badge land on tails, because of course it would’ve knowing his luck.

“You going to need another drink?” Peter said laughing at him, knowing it’d coax him even further to go through with this.

  
“Aww would you just shut up? I’ve got this handled Star-Nerd.” Rocket really didn’t have it handled though, he was a complete mess inside. His emotions and heartbeat were racing at what he’d say within the next few minutes to his small friend. He still wasn’t sure about how much Groot knew about them besides what he’d already told him, which was a lot but that didn’t matter now. Rocket leaned into Quill’s side which seemed to relax him when they propped themselves on the couch next to Groot listening to Peter’s mixtape that the man placed down for him earlier.

“Groot, me and Pete have got something to tell you.” Rocket slowly spoke out as the floral paused the music to stare at them.

“Right well….me and Peter and have been spending a lot of time together these past few months and I’m sure you’ve noticed that.” Groot just silently nodded as his friend continued. “Me and Quill are more then friends, we…love each other.” He said this placing his paw on Quill’s hand and glanced back to Groot.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to tell everyone about it, but I’m sorry I wasn’t honest to you about it. I just hope you can still look at me now that you know about this. If you've got any questions, might as well get that outta the way I guess."

Groot smiled and gave the same thumbs up he did to Rocket earlier showing he approved of them being together. He already knew about them about it was nice seeing them coming out about it going forward to hug them both before asking a few questions about their relationship.

“I Am Groot?”

Rocket replied to regarding the question. "No, I'm not gay, ya' remember me telling you about that one girl before right? Me and Pete here are both bisexual."

The questions continued being innocent enough, but neither of them knew Groot was far more intelligent and observant then they thought when he started getting more intimate with his requests.

“I Am Groot.”

Rocket looked towards Peter nervously, feeling his cheeks blush from the comment. “Uhh…he wants to see us kiss.”

Peter giggled, never being one to ignore making out with his partner when they leaned for a french kiss, something they’d only done in private but embraced the moment slowly finding their mouths around each other with Quill placing his hand on the side of Rocket’s face when he felt his boyfriend's small tongue start working itself around inside the Terran’s mouth. Rocket was overcome with a warm sensation when they broke apart and he looked happier then he’d even been in his entire life. Groot was awestruck but squealing with excitement. He never believed his friend could find someone who could make him feel like this, he knew he deserved to be happy after everything he’d been through.

“That….was….amazing. How do you feel man?” Peter said to Rocket who was completely breathless, trying to give a response but only managed a brief purr as a sign of approval. He was still coming to terms with what they were doing right now, his mind racing with thoughts but one in particular shined out among the others that he promised himself to see through. There was something, or rather someone holding him back from already jumping at this but this was why they were going to Contraxia.

“Alright buddy you get one more question, so make it a good one.” Rocket would regret saying this, his friend taking a minute before asking him outright with something he’d been wondering.

“I Am Groot.”

“Where in the krutaxin shit did you even learn about that kinda stuff!? I ain’t answering a perverted question like that….NO WAY!!” Rocket yelled out, his face turning red again with embarrassment like something just crawled inside his head to reveal his deepest thoughts to the world.

“I Am Groot.” He said back in a tampered voice to the raccoon.

“I know I promised one more, why you gotta ask that though?”

“Aww come on Rocky don’t be a buzzkill, just answer it already so we can finish and get going.”

“Ugh....fine if it’ll make you two perverts shut up, I fuckin’ wish I had that second drink right about now though.” Rocket said fidgeting his hands, trying to figure out how to put Groot’s request into a sentence.

One night a few months ago, Groot stumbled into the room he shared with Rocket only to witness his friend slouched on their bunk bed, watching a pornographic film on an old VHS tape that he found. He might’ve been viewing it out of curiosity as Groot just stared on at the raccoon watching it with intent before he jumped off the mattress and started fumbling with his jumpsuit, getting it just below his waist noticing Groot standing inside the doorway. Rocket let out a high pitched yelp and shoved his friend outside the bedroom, sliding it shut and a click being heard from the door being locked behind him.

“You’re sleeping with someone else tonight.” The voice muffled to him through the bedroom door, though Groot saw enough to know what the raccoon was doing in his spare time. Rocket certainly kept the door locked in the future but this went unspoken between them until now.

“Uh- he wants to know.” Rocket’s voice paused as if this was the most difficult thing he ever said. “Who’s on top….and who’s on bottom.”

He finished, looking over at Quill who nervously laughed out and scratched his neck thinking of a response that wasn’t screwed up for Groot’s sake. It was hysterical seeing them silently argue until Rocket threw out a sexual hand gesture that seemed to frustrate Quill who decided to answer this one.

“Well…” Peter coughed to himself, “well….due to size difference.” He implied while making hand gestures to Groot in question. “Rocket’s usually on the bottom and I’m on top….but we uhhh....sometimes change it up to keep it…interesting.”

“Like hell it is….that last part's a lie and we both know it after you nearly crushed me last time.” Rocket spat back at him in a childish heap, despite the nature of the topic they were discussing with Groot just looking on.

“You’re the one who couldn't even sit down properly afterwar-“

“Enough, can we just stop? Too...much....information." Rocket groaned out, to which the Terran just stopped his sentence. Peter then sat down beside Rocket again, his expression having gone blank now.

“I’m not even going to acknowledge who’s putting what in whatever or how much they’re doing it. Quill you’re disgusting…..and Groot.” Rocket raised his finger and pointed to the small floral. “I love you…but you’re an asshole.”

Groot only laughed at him as they both left the room and walked into the cockpit. They were both in their pilot seats and Peter watched as Rocket fumbled with the controls in frustration, Quill was hoping that their conversation with Groot hadn't overwhelmed him knowing he was sensitive about it and would've tried hiding it under his smug attitude.

“You alright man?” Peter said over to him. Rocket briefly paused after putting in the coordinates and turned his chair to face him.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now." He looked like he wanted to say something else but looked away in hesitation deciding to say something else.

“I just wanted to say I’m glad you talked me into telling Groot. Maybe we’ll tell the others eventually but It helps with you being here. I love you Pete." Peter didn’t say a word, just reaching over and hugging Rocket in his chair beside him before returning to his own. Sometimes you didn’t need words to express how you felt for someone, this was one of those moments when Quill’s gesture was already enough to please the raccoon that smirked back when the Milano took off, bound for Contraxia and a new adventure for the duo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During their flight to Contraxia, trouble arises for the three Guardians when an accident aboard the Milano quickly spirals into a life threating situation as Rocket finds himself struggling through pain and emotional regrets while searching for a lost teammate.

"Quill....Quill you awake over there?" Rocket whispered as he looked over the ship’s panel and tinkered with a small device in his hands to keep himself occupied. They had been flying for about an hour so he placed the ship on auto-pilot since Quill was sleeping. The raccoon walked downstairs into the common area and saw Groot in the same place as before but didn’t mention anything about earlier as he went to grab some coffee for himself and something for his device from the engine room.  
“Ehhh..I’ll jus' borrow this for now, seein' as I’m the one who works on this hunk o’ junk anyways.” The raccoon said aloud to himself at the end, not like this wasn’t the first time he’d taken parts from the engine to make something that’d blow up a moon. Strolling back down the hall and towards the cockpit he noticed Groot again listening to Quill’s mixtape on the couch.

“I Am Groot?”

“Nah, I’m fine. Besides somebody’s gotta stay up there while that idiot is sleeping.” Rocket grumbled faintly, brushing something small like a flea off his brow and crushing it in his fingers.

“I Am….Groot.” The small floral continued.

“I said I’m fine….just don’t feel like talking about it right now.” He retorted abrasively to him and walking back up the stairs, feeling bad that he blew off his friend like that because of earlier. He didn’t have time to dwell over it as he saw red indicator lights all around the ship’s controls when he returned to the room.

“Just five more minutes.” Peter mumbled out as their ship collided with something. Suddenly the Milano began to groan and it started tilting downwards when Rocket dropped the item in his hand and started wrestling with the controls to keep the ship from spiraling into a nosedive.

He yelled over at Quill, not getting a response from him so he picked up a wrench using his free hand and threw it against Peter’s head.

“What the hell man, are we there?” Peter woke up rubbing is forehead.

“Oh I’m so sorry to have awoken you up but we’re gonna be red paste in a few seconds if you don’t help me over here, shit we’re losing power on that side." Rocket voiced sharply as he pulled hard on the ship’s wheel trying to regain control but to no avail as a small explosion was heard from outside the cockpit. The whole spacecraft’s fuselage shook violently as Peter stood up from his chair, almost toppling over as he glanced outside the cockpit and to the Terran’s horror saw a large gash on the Milano’s left wing as smoke was billowing from it.

“What did we hit….and why are we losing altitude?!" Peter said in astonishment as he pressed his hands against the glass and turned his head over his shoulder for an explanation from the raccoon, not receiving one and getting back into his seat seeing on his screen that they’d had lost most of the power to their left engine when he took back control from his pilot seat.

“So here’s the deal….” Rocket was trying to restart the engines and flicked a couple switches trying to divert power back into that side but nothing happened. “We might’ve just collided with a meteorite and now we’re losing control of the ship and……I can’t seem to fix it from here.”

“Well how did that even happen? Weren’t you flying?”

“Would ya get off my back Quill?! I turned on auto-pilot and thought I’d take a break. If I had known it’d be as stupid as you and collide with a flarkin' space rock maybe I would’ve stayed.” Rocket spat back as he was frantically trying to resolve a solution through the sounds of the ship losing power when he thought of something, an idea that was so idiotic that it’d likely kill them all or might just actually save them. That cocky smile Peter had come to know so well showed on the raccoon’s face.

“You’ve got an idea huh?”

“Yep.”

“How good?”

“It’s better then 12% of a plan if it matters to you that much.”

Rocket jumped out of his seat and grabbed a space suit and an Aero-Rig from a shelf behind him. “I’ve shut off the engines to slow us down but we’re tilting at about twenty degrees and it’s only going to get worse. I think we’ve got bout ten minutes before we enter Contraxia’s atmosphere so I’m going to tether myself to the ship and go out there n’ see if I can fix it.”

Peter was taken aback by how casually the raccoon was saying he was going to repair the Milano mid-flight while it was still drifting but just listened as Rocket made his plans while putting some gear into his jumpsuit.

“While I’m out there I’m going to tell you what I need to be done in here, just don’t do anything dumb or ya might just kill me.” Rocket then equipped the two items from earlier as a blue hue enclosed his body from the space suit to provide oxygen and slipped the black cable around his waist and hooking it through a few loops on his belt. As he opened the ship’s back hatch warning lights started flashing and it sealed off an airlocked door between them when Quill just stared at his partner in question.

“Are you sure about this?”

Rocket glanced down at the tools in his hands hoping that whatever damage there was could be repaired, they were still traveling steadfast towards Contraxia. If he wasn’t able to fix it would mean the spacecraft would’ve burned up entering the planet’s atmosphere. His mind was ridden with uncertainty when he stared up at Quill who knew this and leaned down to face him with Groot walking up next to them.

“To not kill me and follow my instructions or you flying this ship by yourself because that’s what scares me.” Rocket snorted to Quill trying to lighten the mood and reassure the Terran that he trusted him, in his own words.

“I Am Groot?” The small tree mumbled to the raccoon.

“Yeah it’ll be fine. Geez ya’ll gotta suck the fun outta everything before it gets good.” Rocket smiled with his back turned to them, throwing his arms up in a huff from them being so worried. He turned on the Aero-Rig and hit the button to disengage the airlock and felt himself being immediately thrown outside into space until the rope made a sudden and tight jerk, now towing the raccoon behind the ship as he was hit by various debris flying towards him until Quill closed the airlock again.

“Alrighty. I’m gonna get over there and see what we’re dealing with, get back in the cockpit Star-Boy.” He said through his comm device to Quill who didn’t answer and just ran back across the ship tripping over something and throwing Groot on the couch before crawling back up the stairs to the controls, now seeing Rocket hanging off the left wing. Rocket was inspecting it and noticed that one of the wing’s flaps had been damaged which was needed to increase the Milano’s lift and wasn’t something that could be fixed mid-flight, but maybe there was something else that could be done.

“Quill, ya there? Pick up humie.” After a moment the Terran responded and listened to the raccoon calmly say in an assertive manner. “Right so….I can’t fix this, at least not here but I’ve got a solution that’ll fix everything. You’re going to rewire the internal system in the hallways, there should be a small vent to access it from there and try to redirect our power supply to that side to provide thrust. If everything goes good we’ll move to the next step.”

“Which is….what exactly? What are you intending to do to my ship?” Peter said back to him, knowing they only had about five minutes before reaching their destination and there was no way they were going to make the repairs in time as the reality of the situation dawned upon him.

“We’re going to lead on towards the outskirts of town, should be plenty of room with enough snow to hopefully cushion our landing.” Rocket replied back into the earpiece. Quill just stalled after that, trying to fathom what he just heard. He couldn't possibly mean what he was thinking out there....could he?

“We’re going to crash my ship….into a snowdrift?! Are you fuckin’ serious right now, that’s your plan here?” Quill replied in a frantic scream at this point when he saw Groot from across the room, messing with Rocket’s jukebox. The music player wasn’t very large and thus was placed in different places to listen too.

“You got a better idea? If not then shut up and reboot the engines.” Rocket replied defensively in a huff, getting annoyed with him.

After weighing their options in his head, Quill nodded back in agreement to the raccoon who was still standing on the wing as multi-colored lights started flashing from the jukebox.

_Morning, today’s forecast calls for blue sky’s today_

“Alright, let’s do this.” Peter said this as he restarted the engines and heard a loud noise from within the ship.

“That doesn’t sound good.”  
He felt a large jerk and saw Rocket lose his balance and fall lopsided, having dropped a few items from this.

_Sun is shinin’ in the sky, there ain’t a cloud in sight. It’s stopped rainin’, everybody’s in a play_

“You think?! You’re paying for those ya idiot!!” The Milano jolted towards it’s left side and began tilting again, Rocket now screaming and clinging on with his nails digging into the cold metal as the ship barreled through space.

_And don’t you know it’s a beautiful new day, hey hey_

Peter couldn’t help himself from laughing when seeing this spectacle but stopped when a voice started screaming into the comm,  
“Quill, vent….NOW!!”

_Runnin’ down the avenue see how the sun shines brightly in the city on the streets where once was pity. Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey_

Peter scrambled from his seat and ran down the steps into the common area, dodging furniture and anything that wasn’t attached to the ship being slammed across the room to the vent in the hallway just outside his room. He ripped off the metal cover showing various colored wires that he had little knowledge of working on, at least for the task Rocket was proposing to him.

“Ok so…..what am I doing here exactly?” He asked into the ear piece, not even knowing where to begin since Rocket reconfigured the ship’s electrical system awhile ago to be more….efficient in his words but it was just a cluttered mess to Quill,

_Mister blue sky please tell us why you had to hide away for_  
_so long (sooo long) Where did we go wrong?_

He didn’t get a response for a few seconds until he felt Groot tugging on his jacket and pointing to the small window in his bedroom to which Peter peeked just enough around the corner to see Rocket outside it being thrashed around against the ship, still attached to the cable that was keeping him from being stranded in the void of space.

“You having fun out there?”  
Peter chuckled into the device but only understood a mixture of screaming and slurs that were definitely directed at him.

“Well Rocket’s not going to be helpful right now, so I guess I’ve gotta figure this out myself. Let’s see…..I remember him telling me something about this before when he stripped a starblaster from the Nova Corp.” He said to himself pulling out a small knife and having Groot hold a flashlight for him when he began cutting at an orange wire that seemed to have shut off their rear thrusters once severed.

“Ok well….that’s something. Now let’s hope to hell I’m doing this right and Rocket can actually fix that.” He began cutting another wire from the ship’s interior and crossing it with the orange one from earlier trying to rewire the ship’s power supply to its front engines when an electrical shock threw him aback against the wall. He felt lightheaded and rubbed his face, looking down at the blood in his hands from the head wound he suffered before bringing himself back onto his feet.

“Hey ya about done jerkin’ off in there cause' I’d like to get back inside, whatever you did has stabilized us. Who’da known that idiot would save the day.” The last few words slipping out in a docile growl, surprised that Quill managed to fix the ship without his help. He was too busy being dragged behind their ship if it concerns you that deeply, though he’d never acknowledge being afraid because that was just something his smug pride wouldn’t allow. He flew back towards the rear door of the Milano, seeing that dumb face smiling at him again while opening the airlock and felt the raccoon knock him to the floor in a heap as he entered with the cable snapping from him, the former looking to Groot fumbling with the knob to close the door.

_Hey you with the pretty face, welcome to the human race._  
_A celebration, mister blue sky’s up there waitin’_  
_And today is the day we’ve waited for_

Peter was holding onto a fixed shelf and grabbed Rocket’s arm instantly, their eyes locking until the raccoon just closed his trying to hide his obvious fear from the Terran, being ashamed as he felt his hands shaking. He couldn’t stop them from doing this as much as he wanted to, and it made him feel….weak.

“Hey hey….stay with me Rocky. I’ve got ya….I ain’t letting go.” Rocket just winced and opened an eye to meet Quill’s face, his breathing losing its haste when he mumbled out,

“I-I know. I trust ya' Pete.” Suddenly the door slammed shut, sealing the airlock as they both flopped back onto the ground….just sitting in silence when Quill broke into laughter, his arms outstretched and staring at the ceiling from his place on the metal floor.

“What’s so funny?” Rocket said catching himself against the wall with an ear raised in confusion at him.

“Ya remember….when I told ya about paragliding? How’d you like it out there, it looked fun….can’t say I’m not jealous.” Quill laughed, cracking another stupid smile at the raccoon.

“We were drunk when you said that, yet another dumb terran sport that almost killed me. How your entire flarkin planet isn’t extinct is a miracle. I’ll be sure to lock you out there next time since you enjoy it so much and I’ll be inside, recording it on my camera.” Rocket said as he climbed onto Quill’s chest and whipped his tail across his face as Groot walked up beside them both.

“Awww you wouldn’t do that. You love me too much.” Quill mocked at the guy standing on him, though he only saw seriousness in those brown eye’s matched with a half-smile. Rocket once burned all Quill’s cloths except whatever the Terran was wearing at the time, leaving him with wearing the same outfit for almost a week. In return, Peter doused Rocket’s bed with itching powder and hilariously watched his boyfriend scrambling towards the showers in the morning, running completely nude through the hallway in view of everyone and itching profusely like a flea-ridden animal. This kinda stuff was common between them, acting like boyhood teens during their relationship.

“Don’t push it, now come here Star Nerd.” Rocket said as he grabbed Quill’s jacket and passionately kissed his partner below him diving his swift tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, lightly biting the Terran’s lip as they broke apart. Groot just looked on at them both on the floor.

“I Am Groot.”

“Hey chill, after that crap out there I deserve a pass on this.” Rocket barked over to the floral who stomped about, pointing to the noises coming from the cockpit.

“I Am Groot!!”

“Two minutes until impact!?” The raccoon yelled out, as they all ran up the stairs and saw the foggy silhouettes of a glistening town through the falling snow and clouds. They were still losing altitude as it was heading straight for Contraxia, the screeching of the wind and snowfall making their attempt towards a landing zone all the more difficult. Quill’s decision had allowed them control of the Milano’s wings but at the cost of their rear thrusters, their ship now in neutral as it glided without propulsion through the clouds.

“I can’t see shit in this weather Pete. I’m looking at the map, I think there’s an open field over there. We’ve gotta put the ship down.”  
Rocket called out over the cockpit as he made a sharp left turn, the engines roaring and multiple warning alarms blaring across the room again as they neared a large open field, covered in snow with a barrage of large trees scattered amidst. A bright orange screen showed their distance from the ground and began counting down to the inevitable.

“10”  
“9”  
They both strapped themselves into their seats while Rocket tried to keep the ship steady, shutting off the engines again. A chilling silence filled the room except for the whistling of the wind as the two only stared at the Milano’s bright spotlight outside the glass dome that shined into oblivion and barely phased at the ground.  
“8”  
“7”  
“6”  
Peter was shaking at the helm’s controls and looked over, muttering something to Rocket who raised an ear to the voice beside him.  
“5”  
“Pete, if you’ve got something to confess ya better make it fast.”  
He said, his face still locked at what was ahead of them and only glancing an eye to face him.  
“4”  
Quill wanted to go on a big mushy speech that he knew Rocket didn't wanna hear, so he decided to say what he truly felt from his heart.  
“I love you so much ya fuzzy asshole, more then anyone in the whole cosmos. I’ve lived so much of my life without purpose and I never thought I’d ever he happy until we saved Xandar and became a family. When I open my eyes I see someone who shouldn’t be walkin n’ talkin but defys all logic and does it with the mouth of a drunken sailer, who I want to be with everyday till the day I die.”  
“3”  
“What are you saying Pete?”  
Rocket said as he felt his heart beating irregularly accompanied by that tightness in his chest. His brows widened as his attention was fully focused on Quill’s face.  
“2”  
“1”

Peter didn’t get the chance to finish when the Milano’s right wing slammed against a tree, a brief moment later the cockpit crashing into the ground. The ear-piercing sound of metal being ripped apart was heard as the ship skidded into a violent drift across the terrain, crushing rocks and debris under itself. They were hanging on to this nightmare, still cruising steadfast and saw a large dark shape in the distance ahead of them.

“What in the….KRUTAXIN HELL…is that?!” Rocket slowly said out with he muzzle agape at the growing figure that was a destroyed ravager warship being several times larger then them, having only a few seconds before they would’ve crashed into it. Quill looked over his shoulder seeing Groot who was terrified and looking to them for comfort.

“Hold on to something, it’ll be fine buddy. You’re going to be fine, you don’t gotta worry about anything. Just keep your eyes on me and Rocket ok?” He calmly said to the small floral amongst the chaos to which he just nodded in agreement in his seat behind them both. The Milano smashed into the warship in a barrage of metal bending inwards and snow being thrown in all directions. The cockpit imploded into itself as Peter was ejected from his seat, knocking him un-conscious when he hit his head against the dashboard. Rocket felt a high pitched ringing in his ears, his vision was impaired and seeing only complete darkness besides a few emergency lights from the ship’s console. His heart sank when he saw the Terran’s lifeless body slumped across the floor.

“Pe…Peter…..” Was all the raccoon could muster before losing consciousness.

Ten Minutes Later-

Rocket awoke, still strapped in and looked around in devastation at their ship that had been cremated from the landing.

“Uuhhhh…argg…damn it…not my best job I suppose.” He grunted under his teeth and tilted his head down, trying to fumble with the straps but having trouble finding the release button. The raccoon felt dizzy and he could’ve sworn he was hallucinating or at least that’s what it seemed, noticing a metal pole that was protruding through the ship’s left side. Finally Rocket felt the seat straps loosen as he tumbled face down from his chair and onto the floor. He turned himself over onto his back, no sign of Quill anywhere from his place earlier. Ok well that’s good cause it means Quill isn’t dead. Maybe he left to find help or something, although nobody in town would likely be interested since most of the town’s population consisted of outlaws, not the kinda people who’d be inclined to help the Guardians.

“Groot where are you? Call out if you can hear me.” He said stumbling amongst the cockpit, the small area they were in had been completely destroyed and was in disarray. Staring down the stairway that bellowed into the common area and their bedrooms, hearing faint sounds of his small friend when he crawled down further into the ship’s body. The whole room was pitch black except for a few lights that were powered by a generator. Rocket leaned against the wall in a slump to guide himself in the place he'd spent all that time with his friends, barely recognizing anything with his blurred vision and hearing only the flickering of sparks as he walked into the hallway.

The ceiling had partially collapsed leaving just a large enough gap for the raccoon to crawl through into Quill’s room, his voice growing raspy as he was yelling for both Peter and Groot but only received silence. He was scared, no actually terrified that he didn’t know what happened to them. He then felt a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder not having seen the glass shard that was imbedded in his right arm from the cockpit collapsing on them, probably because he was in shock earlier but it began wearing off as the pain was growing. Rocket growled and slid his back against the Terran’s bad, seeing snow falling outside the small bedroom window. Rocket wasn’t a stranger to pain having dealt with it his whole life and during his time as a bounty hunter. He despised doctor’s so he’d always take care of injuries himself despite Groot's protesting in the past. However the raccoon wasn’t prepared for how painful this was going to be when he tried to get a proper grip to remove it, letting out a trembling whine when he heard light footsteps from the hallway coming towards his position.

Felling cornered and frightened in his injured state Rocket grabbed his photon pistol and aimed it at the doorway, about to pull the trigger as he saw Groot walk into the darkened room. He lowered the small firearm in anguish upon seeing his friend. Groot didn’t seem hurt, maybe battered but nothing serious as he ran up towards his friend in distress, who was sitting on the floor. His face lit up as Groot hugged him, rubbing his head into his friend’s chest and hearing the steady beating of the raccoon's heart which soothed him. Rocket wrapped his uninjured arm around him, trying to comfort him as the floral spoke out in a low voice.

“I Am Groot.”

“Yeah…..it’s great to see you too. Where’s Quill?” The floral just shrugged, not knowing the Terran’s whereabouts.

“I Am Groot?”

“I’m fine buddy.” The raccoon quickly said, trying to hide his pain but his friend knew better as did Quill whenever he was lying and immediately called bullshit, pointing out Rocket’s bleeding arm. Rocket didn’t like to admit it but he needed help and Groot had always been there in the past to help him whenever someone would beat him down, weather it’d be on a job or another bar fight the raccoon caused in a drunken rage.

“Ugh….alright you wanna help? Get me one of Quill’s shirts from his dresser and some alcohol from my room.”

Groot nodded and opened the dresser, tossing a black t-shirt to Rocket before running into the raccoon’s room next door to grab some liquor from under his bed frame. Rocket had always kept his best drinks hidden from everyone but recently started sharing them with the Star-Lord during some late nights when he was feeling generous. Rocket started ripping the t-shirt with his teeth into long strips as he waited for Groot’s return. He took a moment to rest his head against the bed, searching through his bag for his tablet knowing he could contact the others with it and give their coordinates. His inner thoughts were telling him he was being stubborn for not wanting to contact and tell the other Guardians about what happened, no doubt they would've found them eventually but even at his lowest point he still had that smack in him saying that he could handle this. They put themselves into this so he was determined he was going to pull himself and the others out if he could help it, plus he was trying to stay calm and hearing Gamora ranting about his stupidity wouldn’t have helped.

Groot returned to the bedroom, holding a small circular bottle in his hands and gave it to the raccoon. The floral had a expression of sadness in his face as Rocket popped the cork with his mouth and spat it across the room, bouncing off the wall. He swished the contents in the bottle around taking in the strong aroma under his nose, taking a large drink from it. It had the colors and taste of typical whiskey but gave off the afterburn of tequila in the throat as he savored the drink, taking another swig before placing it beside him on the floor.

“I…Am Groot?” The small tree asked rising his head, knowing what was to about it happen in the next moment.

“I’m not going to lie to ya, it’s gonna hurt but I’ve been through worse. Remember that big guy on Knowhere who I smashed my drink over in the bar? I passed out, waking up to you carrying me outta there over your shoulder. Well I guess you were much bigger then huh?” Rocket lightly chucked to Groot staring at him as he took his hand, placing a firm grip on the sharp item in his shoulder. He held his breath and slowly pulled on it, the glass slicing further into his skin as it started coming out. Rocket paused for a moment half way through, letting out a small whimper and clinching his fist of the injured arm.

_Ok ya wuss, just get it out of there already. If only the others could see you now….the selfish runt…cowering from the world in a corner unable to help himself. Pete’s going to die out there in the snow and it’s going to be your fault….YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID RODENT!!_

Rocket’s thoughts were taunting him, but he wasn’t going to allow his demons to torment him anymore over the lives of those around him, including those he had held dear to him and were forced to leave behind on Half-world. He loudly growled through his teeth with the noise echoing in the ship when he pulled the remaining bit of it from his arm and breathed a long sigh of relief as the worst of it was over, now reaching over and grabbing the alcohol from earlier. The raccoon slowly poured it on the wound to prevent infection, feeling a sharp but tinging pain from this.

“What a waste of good booze, that wasn’t cheap stuff.” He muttered, taking the torn shirt pieces and wrapped it around the wound making a bandage to stop the bleeding. Now with that taken care of he needed to go search for Quill, the weather had turned into a harsh blizzard when he looked outside the window again. He collected a few basic things from the ship’s supplies and treaded towards the large door that lead outside, it was chilling to the touch even for his fur covered hands. Groot had followed him and was tugging at his jumpsuit that was torn in places from the accident.

“I Am Groot.”

“I don’t care if you think I’m in no shape to go out searching. I’m not going to let Pete die out there like that.” Rocket yelled to his friend, though there was more guilt sensed then anything from his tone.

“I Am Groot.” The small floral stated, straightening his loathing posture from below his friend.

“Are you sure about this, I couldn’t live with losing you too.” Groot reached for his friend to pick him up to which the raccoon did and placed the small tree on his shoulder, quietly whispering into his left ear with some encouraging words.

“We…Are….Groot.” A large smile grew across Rocket’s face.

“I don’t know what an asshole like me ever did to deserve people like you in my life.” Rocket laughed kicking the door open, revealing the dark and bitterly cold outside world. He turned on a flashlight and threw a brown backpack over himself as he jumped into the snow, his best friend in tow with him.

"Come on Pete....you've gotta be out there somewhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We carry the emotional burdens of our lives everyday, some being haunted by our past and what we could've said or done to make things right for the people we loved. The decision was made before either one of them knew each other, that this was the life they were destined to live. What happened before all of this, none of that mattered now for it's what we do in that moment when it counts that'll define who we are and how we'll be remembered.
> 
> Ok well I'm happy with how well this turned out, I feel this was a major turning point for Rocket that emotionally showed how much he had become attached to the Star-Lord, seeing what he was willing to sacrifice to find him again. Sorry it wasn't as mushy as the earlier chapters but we'll definitely be getting back into that Roquill love for the next bit. Ya'll are awesome.
> 
> Update: Chapter 4 will take a bit longer then usual. That's because it's going to be reasonably longer and it'll uncover a few things that I'm hoping my readers will enjoy. Expect fluff and romance, as well as some emotional moments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocket and Groot's search for the injured Star-Lord continues as a familiar face makes an appearance, who just might have more in common with one of them then they all realize when a physical confrontation leads to a stunning realization.

"Damn it, what were you thinking Pete?" Rocket thought to himself, streaking through a deep forest as snowfall was now past his ankles. It had been twenty minutes since he and Groot went searching for Quill, but still no sign of him anywhere in the night. Stopping for a moment under a tree he pulled his tablet back out, seeing the temperature had dropped tremendously since they landed.

The weather wasn’t getting better as every passing minute had them both dreading the worst for him. Peter wouldn’t last until first dawn if they couldn’t find him soon, his casual clothing fared little against the elements and would’ve resulted in hypothermia and death. Despite his thick fur Rocket was feeling the effects also when his body shivered, shaking some loose snow off his head while the cybernetics on his back started to ache as they stiffened.

“I Am Groot?” Groot was looking down with a concerned stare from his place on the raccoon’s shoulder.

“Yeah you can say that….suppose the cold n’ me never saw eye to eye.” Rocket remarked, his left ear twitching as they began walking again. Now he understood why Quill always insisted he stayed behind during missions to anywhere like this, as furious as it’d make him for people to point his faults like he couldn’t handle himself. Rocket had accepted what he was but couldn’t ever acknowledge his own limitations. Having arthritis from the metal implants along his spine was just another reminder of what those scientists in the labs did to him.

“I’m just worried is all, tiss’ my fault we’re in this mess anyways. Always been that way, but this time it’s passed that.”

Groot had grown tired of Rocket’s self loathing, it wasn’t natural for the wise ass to be putting himself down like this. He knew Rocket had become more emotional lately, one could even say protective of Quill’s well being despite how much he’d try to hide it when around the others. Groot saw it in his friend’s face, that overprotective nature Rocket had often treated him with in the same manner especially whenever he was still growing up. However this time, that anger was replaced with despair as Rocket just emotionlessly treaded onwards in the storm. The small tree tugged on the raccoon’s ears to get his attention.

“Hey ough….ya know those ain’t just for show right?! What is it?” Rocket asked but didn't take his eyes off the tablet until Groot pointed at something in the distance, a humanoid figure hunched up against a rock ahead of them lying in the snow.

Flashback-  
One Month Ago

“You know your ear twitches when you’re frustrated right?” Quill poked at Rocket who was sitting on his bunk bed working on something as he slid across the bedroom doing a twist from one of his dumb dance moves.

“You calling me cute, Quill?” Rocket said to the Terran, standing up on the mattress and looking over the large rifle in his hands.

“Maybe, what you gonna do about it?” Quill taunted the raccoon as he continued gleefully dancing around Rocket’s bedroom.

“Hold that thought, can you make urself useful n’ grab that black stick off the shelf? I need it.”  
Rocket asked to his partner who shuffled over and grabbed the item, spinning himself around.

“This?”

“Yep, that’s it.”

That's all that was all that was said before the small device lighted up, sending a large jolt through Quill’s body and knocking him to the floor. Rocket started laughing hysterically and was rolling back onto the bed from the Terran writhing in front of him.

“What the hell was that thing?!” Peter groaned as he picked himself back up. Rocket tried to keep a straight face when he leaned up but seeing Peter’s sizzled blonde hair on edge was just too much, the raccoon now snickering like someone that finally understood a dirty joke.

“That was for earlier ya asshole.” Rocket spouted, still holding his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like that, his chest hurting now inside but Peter’s flustered face made it all worth it.

He was still annoyed over the whole itching powder incident from Quill yesterday, that crap wasn’t funny. Aside from the humiliation and multiple showers he took, Rocket couldn’t even sleep in his own bed while it was cleaned because of that stupid humie going overboard as always.

* * *

 Peter walked into the laundry room later that day and was surprised to see Rocket fumbling with one of his jumpsuits, this one being a dark red mixed with black patches. He wasn’t inclined to ask why the raccoon had so many of the one-piece suits, knowing somewhere there was probably a beige-colored suit that he would’ve loved to see sometime on his partner.

“Quill….Quill?” Rocket snapped his fingers which jerked the Terran’s attention away from this fantasy. “I know we’re a couple n’ such and you're probably dreaming of me but ya staring at me like that, it’s getting creepy.”

Peter just leaned against the washing machine with a witty smile in check. He did feel sympathetic about what he did to the raccoon’s mattress despite how hilarious it was, though it probably nothing compared to what Rocket had planned later for him.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk about.” Which only got him returned with a fake laugh as Rocket leaned into the dryer to fetch something, his voice echoing now as he went on.

“What, you wanting me with ya again? Your lonely hide can’t even give me a break here after that huh.” Rocket said as he was putting on the new jumpsuit, annoyed that Quill wasn’t leaving him alone right now.

“Well….if you’re still having problems, you can move into my room if you want. You’ll like it, being much bigger then yours.”

Rocket’s ears perked up at the request as he finished with the shoulder straps on his new outfit, looking with a dark glare for any signs of deception from the Terran but found nothing. Hmgh, maybe he wasn’t joking about this after all.

“You sure about that Quill? I’m not a fun guy to have around like that, just ask Groot.” He replied in a low growl that sounded depressed. Peter knew Rocket was referring to the night terrors he would have sometimes with Groot always there trying to comfort him during these times. It wasn’t uncommon for the others to hear screaming coming from the supposed soundproof walls, which made him feel pathetic for letting his memories bother him so deeply.

“Hey if you don’t want to it’s fine, I’m just making a proposal. I don’t want you uncomfortable but I’ll understand if you want your spac-“

“Let’s do it!!” Rocket stated outright, cutting off Peter in….excitement? It was either that he thought this meant he didn’t have to finish his laundry.

“Aww, but just like all the lucky fellows to sleep with the captain before you’ve got to pay a fee.” Peter gloated in a dominate manner to Rocket, kneeling down to face his boyfriend’s face. He couldn’t get enough of that new stylish red suit to the point that he just wanted to carry him into the master bedroom and slam the door behind them, ripping it off in a frenzy passion from how intoxicating the cologne Rocket was wearing today made him feel. Just looking into that fuzzy face under him that he knew could’ve shown so much more emotion if the raccoon could help it, but he didn’t need him to do that.

“Oh yeah, what’s the cap’n need from me?” He said with a cocky smile and baring his teeth lightly, which was always his way of flirting with the Terran. Nobody wouldn’t even begin to use the term “submissive” as far as how Rocket acted sometimes in their relationship. He’d outright deny it anyways or just shoot whoever made such an accusation about him.

“Do the thing.” Peter commanded softly into the raccoon’s ear.

“The thing? you mean what I did last Saturday? I wasn’t thinking then, it was disgusting.” Rocket slowly exclaimed, shifting his balance in anxiousness at the request.

“Yeah that. It wasn’t disgusting, I loved it.” Quill persisted from his place taking his hand and tugging his partner closer to him, both of them only inches apart and now feeling the breathing of each other in the air around them. Rocket just rolled his eyes before leaning up to lick Peter’s cheek, his rough tongue grazing across the humie’s bare skin. It still felt weird to him, acting like an animal during this moment but he assumed it reminded Peter of something from his home planet. Rocket didn’t remember much about Terra but he knew sometimes people would live with animals, though Quill didn’t dare mention them as pets to the raccoon and just said it was a compassionate gesture so he just went with it.

“You’re an idiot sometimes Quill, ya know that?” Rocket said as they broke apart, stopping to turn around and collect some more clothes from the dryer.

“Yeah but I’m your idiot. At least I’m got someone to keep me company now during those lonely nights, bonus points for cuteness right?” Peter said humorously to Rocket who returned it with an annoyed grunt. He despised some of these nicknames Peter had given him, having finally come to terms with being called Rocky by his partner.

Strolling back into his old bedroom as Rocket started throwing stuff together in boxes to begin moving all of it into Pete’s room. Maybe this was moving to fast but they both liked each other enough that it wasn’t weird so it seemed natural, plus Rocket was amazed at the size of Quill’s room. It was more of a small suite with a king sized bed and many other things to boot that the other smaller bedrooms didn’t have, including a large bathroom with,

“A frickin jacuzzi….really? Holy shit, Nova really outdid themselves with this.” Rocket thought to himself looking over the bathroom. He hadn’t even seen anything like this since he swiped that Xandarian’s wallet a few years ago that contained a ticket to this convention. The actual event was crazy even though he wasn’t pleased to see Blackjack there of all people but the real treat was the luxury hotel room the idiot payed for that the raccoon spent most of the vacation inside, binging on room service and drowning himself in the room’s jetted bathtub which did miracles for the back pain caused by his cybernetics.

“You like it?” Peter asked to him in a brightful voice from behind as he entered the room afterwards.

“Uhhh…..yeah I love all of it. It’s amazing.” Rocket said back to him, trying to contain his excitement over everything around the place.

“Well I’m glad you like it cause what’s mine is yours now, just don’t build another Enforcer from something in here. Also tell Groot he’s welcome in here whenever he wants, but not on certain nights alright?” Peter stated, nudging Rocket in a playful manner at that last bit. He didn’t wanna keep the raccoon away from Groot so that was the least he could offer him to help ease this transition. It didn’t seem like a big deal but it was the first time that they both realized this was becoming a serious relationship.

“Fine, you’ve got it Pete. Also….don’t ever call me cute round’ the others alright? I’ve got a reputation to keep up remember.”

The rest is history as Rocket built a personal workshop for himself and an artificial lighting area for Groot to use inside the captain’s room whenever he’d join them to relax. Rocket’s psychotic episodes had mostly stopped, being able to sleep soundly in peace curled up to Peter’s side in their bed together.

One night though after a long mission, Drax had woken up from a nightmare and walked into the hallway, rubbing an eye in irritation. He could’ve sworn there was the sounds of faint moaning and light raccoon chitters from Quill’s room. Drax had always been a literal and invasive person though at heart he never meant anything by it, which made asking him of all people for advice a great idea if you didn't mind the crushing weight of reality hitting you. That being known his first thought was to listen to the two male voices carrying on inside the bedroom.

"You wanting more?"

"Yes...yes....what more do I gotta say then yes?"

"Flarkin yes Quill....give it to me, don't make me beg here."

"Say my name Rocky, come on."

"Peter!!"

"You know what I'm talking about, I wanna hear you scream for me."

"Star-Lord!!"

"Louder baby."

"STARRRR-LORDD!!"

The Destroyer thought he was hearing things and paused there. Eventually the noises stopped and a dimly light shined from the bedroom door sliding open, Rocket emerging from the doorway. His fur's matted and the raccoon was panting through his muzzle with his tongue slouched to one side as he looked up to Drax who seemed stunned at this sight, the small mammal being half-naked in boxer shorts and glaring at him like Drax had just pissed in his breakfast.

“Wha ya lookin at muscles?!” The heavily drunken ringtail spat out to the speechless man as he stumbled down the hallway into the common area, grabbing another beer from the fridge and returning into the Terran’s bedroom. Like he needed more alcohol in his system right now, almost falling down on his way back but nobody besides Quill was allowed to question Rocket on that matter. He barely paid Drax another glance as the door slid shut, who was left stunned by what he witnessed that night. He wasn’t disgusted by this but rather amused by how fast his two crewmates became a thing after Rocket’s near death experience from the Kree, with Quill at his bedside helping him during his recovery.

Flashback End-  
Present Day

Rocket had finally found Peter who was barely conscious, shivering under his leather jacket with a pale face and blue lips from the cold. He had walked about ½ a mile from the crashed Milano where he passed out again from exhaustion, being sheltered from the snowfall under a large tree. Quill had also suffered a concussion along with the head wound from earlier, seeing blood leading all along the side of his forehead.

“What the hell happened to you Quill? Why are ya out here?” Rocket yelled, being both angered and grief-stricken when Peter pointed to his wristwatch that he used for video calls.

“I couldn’t…get it workin from the ship, so I went out to signal for help.” Peter mumbled to the raccoon, breathing was rather difficult due to his current condition. The Terran might’ve had a collapsed lung but he wasn’t sure, his chest felt like it was burning inside with a sharp pain. “I sent a call to Yondu....but I don’t know if he received it. You were right about him being here, saw a couple of his M-Ships as we went down.”

Rocket was stunned. he actually wanted to see Yonda since that was the whole reason for this trip, just not under these circumstances with the Centaurian’s dying non-biological son at his side when he showed up, which would’ve been in the morning if he did get their call.

“Thought you were the one who said you didn’t wanna see em’ again, can your stupid humie brain ever make up its mind?” The comment got a small laugh from the Peter as Rocket just stared at him gradually pick himself up back to his feet, trying to regain his balance from the ground.

“You sure you’re good to walk back to the ship Pete? You’re staggering about like when I was tripping on those pain meds you gave me.” Rocket asked with a worried itch in his throat, he thought he and Groot were going to have to drag him all the way back. They had to hunker down for the night somewhere and hope help would arrive soon, they were both in rough shape and hypothermia was still an issue for them both as the winds picked up again.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Peter said walking back in the direction of their crashed ship when a strong grip tugged at his jacket.

“Bullshit but you know what ya idiot, I ain’t gonna argue cause I don’t got the energy to do so right now. You better not dare pass out on me again though, cause' I’ll drag you back there myself even if takes me all night and take my anger out on whatever’s left of your bedroom.”

“That’s our bedroom, asshole.” Peter retorted to the proposed threat in question, he wasn’t even thinking clearly but he knew the raccoon was being serious about this.

“Oh I’ll be sure to only trash your stuff then, so I'd suggest you lean on me if you’re thinking of fallin’ down, you ain’t gonna break nothing over here.” Rocket said to him to which the Terran just nodded in agreement, them both now walking back towards the Milano with Quill occasionally bracing himself against Rocket, who didn’t show any discomfort from the contact pressing on his side.

During this time they just made light conversation, Rocket doing most of the talking since he was just trying to keep Peter awake and focused on him. He really didn’t want him collapsing again, the tight grip on his fur from Peter was a reassuring sign that he was still there.

“Hufm….the things I do for this stupid humie sometimes.” Rocket thought to himself again, to say he was nerve-stricken would’ve been an understatement. They had crashed the Milano because of his arrogance and landed on some stupid planet, with one them badly injured who could die without help. Not to mention, they’re wanted by the Sovereign now in every corner of the cosmos.

“1,000,000 bounty for the whole crew’s capture?” Rocket whistled when seeing the numbers on his tablet, trying to keep his pace with Quill’s. That golden broads got some real anger issues, who cares if he did steal them. Possession was nine tenth's of the law in this quadrant anyways, it’s just a shame they were mistaking his motivation as altruism and now they wanted them all dead. He stopped in his tracks upon seeing a white figure from the corner of his eye, grabbing at Peter again.

“Pete, we’re not alone out here.” Rocket whispered pointing to the small figure in the distance. It was a man wearing a white mask with a grey hood carrying a large walking stick in his hand. The strange person paused having also noticed the two figures looking at him, with the larger one slouched against the smaller one….that had a tail?

“He’s probably just some traveler, I doubt he knows we’re here.” Peter said trying to reassure his small partner for them to keep walking and leave the strange man alone as they continued onwards, Rocket’s eyes never losing sight of the figure over his shoulder as it seemed to be following them now, albeit casually. He didn’t trust him having realized he had un-strapped his plasma rifle and clutched it tightly in his hands while looking at Groot who was worried. He knew this asshole was probably a bounty hunter behind them but tried to play it cool, maybe he was just imagining things when the man suddenly vanished into thin air.

Rocket was bemused until the man reappeared in front of them baring an emotionless stare at the duo now standing in their path, this wasn’t a joke anymore. Rocket snapped and pointed the large firearm at the hooded man, the gun making a distinct cocking sound as the raccoon took another step forward into a combat stance in-front of Quill, but the man wasn’t phased by the threat.

“Hey asshole, I’m gonna blow ya frickin' head off if ya don’t cut it with the creepin’ on us. You hear me, keep….walking!!” Rocket ordered to the man that didn’t hear him through the ear buds when a tune started playing that deafened the raccoon’s voice when the volume was cranked up, the mysterious man just smirked under the mask and looked off into the distance past them and began rambling.

“Oh hello. Yeah….you, the person reading this story. I know right? Who would’ve thought I’d end up here, on the opposite side of the galaxy about to fight a bunch of feisty misfits. Well I can’t give you the full details on it but what I can say is it involves some really spicy people, and let me tell you that one guy can be really smooth when he wants something bad enough.” The male voice laughs to himself, talking to seemingly nothing as the three Guardians look bewildered, sharing awkward expressions about what’s going on. This guy must’ve been on some serious stuff talking in his imagination like that.

“Who are you talking too?” Rocket bluntly questioned the robed man who didn’t answer it, the familiar sounds of DMX’s “X Gon’ Give It To Ya” playing in the man’s head as he continued his speech.

“I’ll keep the introductions short. Name’s Wade, though you baddies out there probably know me as Deadpool.”

“Hey Gandalf, you just going stand there n’ keep talkin’ to yourself?! Ya know what, flarg this crazy guy.” Rocket’s deafened voice said flipping off the man, much to Quill’s amusement over the Terran-based reference. What?! You’d be surprised what can be found in the markets on Knowhere.

“So anyways I’ve got places to be, a bounty to collect and oh, a talking raccoon wanting to kill me.” He finished as Rocket fired a blast from his rifle that Deadpool bent sideways to dodge, seeing the projectile obliterate a rock behind the white mercenary.

“Woah raccoon you’ve gotta show me what kinda tech you’ve got in that thing there sometime.” Deadpool joked to the small mammal, revealing two large caliber pistols and taking aim at Rocket.

“Don’t call me a raccoon!!” Rocket yelled out taking multiple shots at the mercenary who just danced about the gunfire to the raccoon’s frustration. Wade thought the brash animal was cute despite his ferocious attitude, seeing those sharp teeth bared just caused him to break a snicker.

“Fine, would you prefer rodent or trash panda?” Deadpool mocked like was a serious question while shooting back at them. Rocket had enough of this and reached into his bag, grabbing a shock mine and pulling its pin before throwing it over to where the mercenary was hiding behind a tree from being pinned by Star-Lord’s quad blasters. The small device’s beeping becoming higher pitched before exploding with a ding in a barrage of sparks, Wade tumbling to the floor in a fizzle.

“Yeah, writhe little man. What I’m just having fun Pete?” Rocket said smiling to himself as Peter just rolled his eyes to him, as if this day couldn’t get any worse. Wade snapped his eyes open, seeing that strange plant in his face. Groot had ventured over to get a better look at their attacker, much to Rocket’s disapproval.

“Hey, you look like one them chia pets in the dollar store, can ya turn into a poodle cause I’d really like to see that.” Deadpool asked in a sweet voice to the innocent-looking thing, reaching for it. The small floral just frowned at this, wrapping his vines around the hand reaching for him and thrashing the much larger person against a tree.

“Ok, not what I was expecting, bad plant thing!! Who taught you to act like that?!” He screamed while being repeatedly tossed against the tree’s structure, taking out one of his swords and slashing the vines off himself before grabbing Groot. He just glared at him before throwing the small floral into the distance away from him, to which Rocket used his jetpack to catch the small floral and return him to Quill’s side. Afterwards he snapped his attention to Wade again with ears affray now after witnessing what happened.

“I’m done playing with ya fuzzy, I’ve got better things I could be doing right now so-"

“Shut up!!” Rocket shouted flying through the air unleashing a hail of gunfire on the mercenary, several bullets ripped into his suit knocking him back a few steps but not effecting the mutant. The wounds to his body disappearing almost instantly.

“Super-healing factor?! That ain’t fair.” Rocket yelled to the masked man while gunfire rang in the forest amidst the snowstorm, Deadpool taking potshots at the flying target until one of his bullets striked Rocket’s jetpack from behind, sending the raccoon barreling into a tree beyond everyone’s view.

Peter looked on, horrified at the small fire where his comrade must’ve landed. Now enraged believing he just witnessed Rocket’s death the Star-Lord revealed his two Quad-Blasters, firing shots upon shots at the charging mercenary now wielding two long swords and using them to deflect some of the gunfire. Both fighters were now in a close quarters battle with nothing but the wilderness around them as they exchanged hits, Quill using the stun setting on his blaster to knock one of the swords away from him.

“Fuck, what is it with you both and zappin’ people? Do I look like some vicious dog?” Deadpool snapped at Peter, having lost some feeling in his right hand before dealing a two-punch combo to the Star-Lord’s chest and knocking him to the ground with a brutal spin-kick to the Terran’s head. Peter just layed on the snowy grass feeling the new aching pains growing on him.

“Just one day….one day is all I’d like, to able to enjoy the day without someone trying to kill us.” Peter groaned in pain to the mercenary standing over him, blade in hand about to finish off the Star-Lord when a familiar voice dropped itself from the trees above them onto Deadpool.

“Looks like I’ve gotta save you ass once again Quill.” Rocket remarked scampering across the man’s body now relying on his animal instincts to stay just outta reach of the flailing mercenary trying to remove him. His once lush brown tail was partially burned from the impact earlier and the bandage around his arm had become undone.

“Get off me raccoon!! Get the hell off fuzzy!!” Deadpool screamed again to the large weight behind him not being able to grasp at it, being pummeled with punches from Rocket atop his head. Holy crap that raccoon could hit hard, even Quill knew this getting his breath knocked out by the tyrant after an argument. Plus having metal implants in your arms for strength also helped when you’re having a bad day.

Rocket then pulled his photon pistol from its holster while clinging to the raging man’s backside and fired it into the mercenary’s head, seeing a gaping hole through Deadpool’s left eye as the man went limp and collapsed to the floor. Rocket fell down beside him, being completely exhausted as he just rested his head on the ground. Peter walked over, his boots making a crunching sound under the fresh snow to see the lifeless man lying next to Rocket whom he extended an arm to pick his partner up from the floor.

“You ok? I saw you get tagged over there, it scared the crap outta me.” Quill asked as he pulled Rocket up to his feet with the raccoon just shrugging off the concern telling him not to worry about it, them both looking over the man when the Terran leaned down to remove the mask. He slowly pulled it off feeling some resistance from underneath as it slipped off revealing a scarred face that looked….disturbing, but then again what even qualifies as normal in the galaxy these days when Quill remembered some of the people they’ve dealt with in the past on their adventures.

“Is he…..but that can’t be possible.”

“Another terran from Earth? It centainly looks like it.” Rocket said, pointing out the similar facial features between the man and Peter Quill.

“I wouldn’t exactly call something that could survive gunshots like that and have superhuman abilities a normal terran.” Peter stated with his arms crossed staring down at the body, still shivering from the cold but as least now the weather was tolerable.

“Hey, he’s dead isn’t he. Dumb asshole didn’t stand a chance. Who’s dead, you dead yeah that’s right.” Rocket gloated repeatedly kicking the corpse in laughter until it suddenly jerked awake and the raccoon yelped falling backwards as the man stood up, his eyeball seemingly growing back as he looked at the three stunned Guardians.

“I Am Groot?”

“Hffmm, yeah I’d say that about sums up today.” Rocket sighed breaking an un-enthusiastic chuckle at Groot and the unmasked man.

“That ain’t fair.” The raccoon remarked again.

“You tell me what’s fair you fuzzy cock gobbler!!” The mercenary yelled with an eye twitching. Deadpool grabbed Rocket’s pistol with several shots ringing from it as they fought for control over the small firearm, the former ripping it from the raccoon’s hands in anger and crushing it in his hands. After knocking Groot and Quill off of him Deadpool threw Rocket against the ground, now desperately clawing to no avail at the man above him as he pulled one of his pistols, its barrel now pressed against the raccoon’s head.

“I’d rather be anywhere then here but assholes like you keep causing shit that I’ve gotta clean up. It just so happens some people are pretty high on my naughty list, and you two are pretty popular with that golden gal on the Sovereign.” Deadpool went on as Rocket stopped his struggling, seemingly having accepted his fate and looking over to Quill for solace.

“I love you Rocket.” Peter muttered to his distraught partner that closed his eyes afterwards waiting, when Deadpool raised an eyebrow to the Terran with the gun still pressed firmly against Rocket.

“What- what did you call him?” Wade asked Quill, trying to make sure he didn’t mishear what was said.

“Rocket. His name’s Rocket.” The Star-Lord replied to which the mercenary lowered the gun and knelled down pushing back some of the fur on the raccoon’s muzzle. Rocket repressed a faint growl over the stranger inspecting him until the grazing fingers stopped, finding a small scar on his skin from what must’ve been an old injury. Wade’s mouth dropped, this couldn’t have been the same Rocket he knew….could it?

“Uhhhh….am I supposed to know you from somewhere?” Rocket hesitantly asked from under Wade, taking a deep breath.

Flashback-  
Terra/Earth-616  
New York City, USA  
Eight Years Ago

“Wade, you wanna talk about it?” A female voice whispered to her boyfriend.

“What is there to talk about Vanessa?” The male voice replied, his grip on the car’s wheel tightening as they drove home from the hospital.

“That I’ve got cancer and there’s nothing that can be done?” Vanessa looked into the car’s mirror outside her window, water drippling down the windshield from the rain. She was trying to stay positive for him after hearing this devastating news from their doctor.

“There’s things that can be done, what about chemo or radiation treatment for this? At least consider it Wade please.” Wade’s expression softened at these words briefly closing his eyes at the thought of going through all that just for what, a year or maybe more with her? He wanted that and she would’ve insisted, but was slowly dying in front of her from terminal cancer really worth all that? He thought that was a selfish choice, he never had the liberty of a loving family being abandoned at a young age to fend for himself. The least he could do was give her happiness to be someone who could be around long after he was gone, to have children, a large house with a dog, and a long life which were things he didn’t think he was capable of being able to fulfill for her now.

“That won’t change anything. It’s terminal, we both know what that means for me.” This caused a small tear to build up from Vanessa being heartbroken by his words, leaning over the center console and kissing him.

“It’s alright though. We’re going to fight this, both of us. You’re not alone here Wade, I don’t care if this goes on for months, or years, or decades. I wanna be with you Wade. I want us to get married like we planned and have a real life together.” Wade stared back at the road and sighed as they approached a red light at an intersection among some other cars beside them.

_When your day is long_  
_And the night, the night is yours alone_  
_When you’re sure you’ve had enough_  
_Of This life, well hang on_  
_Don’t let yourself go_  
_‘Cause everybody cries_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_

The birds were sitting in the trees as dusk broke, the dying sun shining through the skyscrapers and high-rise apartments around them as it slowly fell while they headed to their house. He pulled Vanessa over and kissed her forehead, giving a blank face as they pulled onto the property in front of the apartment.

“I’m going to go for a drive, and think about some stuff.” Wade muttered as Vanessa stepped out of the car and leaned back into the open passenger window to look at him.

“What are you going to do Wade?” She asked in a concerned voice. She was worried about him, this diagnosis was a lot to handle for them both and she didn’t know where his mind was going right now.

“Just….don’t worry about it, I’ll be back in an hour. I love you honey.” Wade finished trying to reassure her with a smile, knowing what he was about to do. He was going to leave her and never come back, his conscience scolding him for giving up so easily. She wasn’t buying his lie but regrettably nodded in agreement and kissed him goodbye not wanting to pressure him talk about it if he didn’t want to, hoping to see him again within the night. Vanessa thought he probably wanted some time alone to himself to think about today as she waved him off driving back down the neighborhood towards the main road.

_Sometimes everything is wrong_  
_Now it’s time to sing along_  
_When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)_  
_If you feel like letting go (Hold on)_  
_If you think you’ve had too much_  
_Of this life, well hang on_

Wade slammed his fist against the car’s dashboard in anger and started crying as he drove off finally allowing his emotions to show now that he was alone, no destination is sight and unsure of what to do with his life right now. After driving for an hour he was in Cold Springs and was taken aback by the beautiful landscapes and lush forest glowing under a full moon. He always wanted to come here, looking above to the sunviser where a photo of him and Vanessa together was and took it off, holding it in his hand before jerking the wheel when he had creeped into an oncoming lane and narrowly missed a large truck as his car swerved off the road to a halt against a mountainside barrier.

  
He huffed aloud after that moment and stepped outside leaving the door ajar. He breathed into his cupped hands from the cold and flicked his lighter to light a cigarette, the orange tip glowing when he took a deep inhale off of it. He knew he’d been trying to quit the stuff for a while but just didn’t care at this point in time. Wade listened to the different wildlife and the faint sounds of the car’s radio in silence, hearing a low chittering sound just beyond the hillside where his car had parked that sounded distressed.

_Everybody hurts_  
_Take comfort in your friends_  
_Everybody hurts_  
_Don’t throw your hand, oh no_

He grabbed a flashlight and closed the door, vaulting over the metal barrier as he slid down a muddy hill into a small area of trees. There huddled against a broken log were two raccoons. The larger one had been mauled by something, likely a wolf from the howling he heard earlier and had since died, now the smaller one just cowering next to it at the sight of the human’s presence. Wade felt bad for the animal and walked back to his car grabbing some marshmallows from his center console. He was weird like that sometimes with food but I suppose it had its purposes among other things. Dropping back down the hillside and now sitting on a rock, he threw one of the treats to the scared raccoon as it hesitantly took it and ate it. He proceeded to keep doing this for about another hour listening to the crickets and various sounds the forest made, making the frightened animal get ever so slightly closer to him with every snack he offered it.

_Don’t throw your hand_  
_If you feel like you’re alone_  
_No, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you’re on your own in this life_  
_The days and nights are long_  
_When you think you’ve had too much of this life to hang on_

“It’s alright little guy, you don’t gotta be scared anymore.” Wade calmly voiced, extending an arm within reach to the raccoon to which it just sniffed at him, now being rather curious then fearful of the man feeding him. It snapped back revealing a few teeth to Wade, jumping back at the sight and hoping it wouldn’t attack him. Why exactly he was trying to find solace in this wild animal was beyond him, there wasn’t really an answer to that. Maybe he felt bad for it being alone out here like this, or he could’ve just wanted something to comfort again after leaving Vanessa like that.

The young raccoon inched forward again more cautiously this time, slowly climbing up his pants and staring up at him wanting more food. Wade gave the last piece to him and watched as the small animal nested itself to sleep in his lap shortly thereafter. Wade was stunned that this animal had chosen him as a parental figure like that so easily but he couldn’t turn down taking care of the thing after what happened, not that he had the first clue of taking care of something like this. He’d figure that out later and maybe ask Weasel a few things since he’s a weird guy, if he wasn’t already passed out. He cradled the sleeping animal in his arms while walking back to his car, taking off his jacket for the raccoon to cuddle into while he drove them both to Weasel’s house.

_Well everybody hurts sometimes_  
_Everybody cries_  
_Everybody hurts sometimes_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes_

“Hmmgh, I suppose if we’re going to be together for a while I’ve gotta call you something. Maybe Johnny, or Robert? Oh what about Rocket? Yep called it, definitely going with that one.” Wade whispered in content as they drove off, the sleeping raccoon is the seat beside him back into the city. He kept Rocket for six months, getting to see his newfound pet become fully grown in the short span that he cared for him before eventually giving him away to a wildlife sanctuary after taking a chance on an experimental drug that could possibly cure his cancer. He did finally go back to Vanessa before leaving and told her that he’d be back when this was all over, not knowing the world he was about to enter and how it’d change him.

How Rocket escaped his new home and found his way to Half-world is unknown but he certainly wasn’t the same raccoon anymore after that, most of his memories from terra having been a blur until finding this man. He suddenly remembered everything of their time together, from that night in the woods up until the heartbreaking goodbye they shared.

_So hold on, hold on_  
_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,_  
_Hold on_  
_Everybody hurts_

Flashback End-  
Contraxia “Third Planet In Elidra’s Star System”  
Present Day

“D…Dad?!” Rocket gasped to the smiling man, holding a keychain with a small metal tag from a collar baring the raccoon's name. He frantically started backing up while on the floor and picked himself up, looking to Quill and Groot who were even more shocked by this then he was. The wind whistled through the air as he looked hesitant about what to do, his mind racing with questions that he couldn’t bring his mouth to ask right now.

“Hey, you ain’t going to leave a guy hanging here are you?” Deadpool said opening his arms to Rocket. He slowly walked towards them but paused halfway there for a brief few seconds, his eyes full of distrust that Wade saw in him the very night they met. Finally something must've clicked when the raccoon rushed into the man’s arms at the last moment, nuzzling his face into Wade's chest. Deadpool embraced his arms around the sobbing raccoon who was much taller and stronger then he remembered, that last part being an understatement even for the mercenary's sake. They both wondered what happened to each other during those many years apart but there’d be time for that later.

“Hey if you two are done over there, I’d like to get back to our destroyed ship where at least it’ll be warm. Kinda feeling lightheaded again after your daddy kicked me in the frickin head like he did. Not cool.” Peter said over to them, Rocket noticing his partner wobbling and running back over to him.

“Alright alright, we’ve gotta get you back there now Pete. Wade I know we just kinda met again, but can you carry him for me? These stubby arms ain’t good for that stuff and Groot's too small.” Rocket asked the mercenary, which greatly annoyed Quill but he trusted the raccoon that they wouldn’t all end up dead from this stranger having suddenly decided to help them.

“Yep, I got ya fuzzy.” Deadpool said with a casual smirk putting his mask back on, picking up the Star Lord in his arms and following Rocket with that strange tree thing riding on his shoulder again. Wade wasn’t even sure if he should address Rocket as a pet anymore since the guy looked so much more then that now. Also it likely wasn’t a great idea since the raccoon was still self-conscience about what exactly he was in this world among the stars.

Aww isn’t family drama just the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience everyone and I hope you enjoyed this one, it was quite longer then I'm used to writing but all you people who are still supporting this deserved it. I'd like to tell my good friend John thanks for his ideas surrounding this loving chapter and for giving the inspiration for this crossover.
> 
> The story will conclude next time in a big finale that'll hopefully make everyone very happy and pleased with the overall work that went into this. However that won't be the end of these fanfics from me as I will certainly write more in the future whenever there's a good idea to put down, it's been a wonderful experience.
> 
> Update: I've just began working on the next chapter, I wanted a break away from writing but now I'm back to it. For anyone who's curious this WON'T be the ending of this story between Peter & Rocket, but rather the ending of this segment until I make another story for them.
> 
> The song played during Wade's flashback is Everybody Hurts by R.E.M


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While being rushed back to the Milano in the arms of someone who just claimed to be Rocket's adoptive father, Peter falls unconscious again dying of hypothermia. Eventually he awakes to find companionship and reassurance from Deadpool as they discuss Peter's relationship with Rocket and what he wants him to know about the raccoon going forward.
> 
> Meanwhile Rocket receives guidance from the unlikeliest of people you'd expect, his small friend Groot.

"Aww come on, it's a normal question. I'm just curious is all."

“And I’m telling ya to drop it, ain’t none of your damn business Deadpoodle. Not going through this again with you.”

Peter’s head was still throbbing as he woke up sitting upright on an overturned log facing the warmth of the campfire in front of him, the embers dripping from the firewood around it. He wiped off the drool that had been drooping from his mouth with a sleeve from his weathered jacket, looking around at this unfamiliar place until he noticed the shape of the Milano nearby. The weary Star Lord rubbed his eyes awake, the image becoming much clearer since this was the first time he realized the magnitude of what happened tonight. There was no explanation why any of them should’ve survived the crash, yet here we are….still breathing. Peter was about to lose his balance, falling off his seat when something grabbed him and braced him upright.

“Hey look everyone, baby-boo’s awake.” Rocket said beside him, paying the Terran a small smile before turning his attention to some of their rations and scarfing down the canned food in his hands. Groot was lucky being a plant n’ all, he didn’t ever need food unless you counted being watered occasionally and getting his daily intake of sunlight.

“What did you call me?” Peter asked his boyfriend, being bemused by the nickname.

“You heard what I said Quill, don’t push it.” Rocket said quietly, still thinking on how that foreign name for the Terran sounded slipping through his mouth with his eyes still glued to the questionable food he was eating. Iron stomach n’ all aside the raccoon would’ve practically eaten anything he wanted at this point from how starved he was. Peter nonetheless felt flattered by the comment, his stomach now grumbling when catching the bag of trail mix Rocket tossed to him. At least it was something at least, maybe this whole thing would’ve worked itself out eventually he thought while munching of the various snacks. Peter almost chocked upon realizing Deadpool was still here sitting on the other side of the campfire, idly watching them both while sharpening a blade.

Why was this asshole still here again? Ah right because sometimes when you think you already know everything about someone, their bastard daddy decides to come back after eight years. This was of course coming from the person who was abducted by aliens as a child and raised on a ship full of pirates that would threaten to kill him on a daily basis, so I guess everyone’s got issues.

“Hey uh Peter, would you be so kind to help settle a bet?” Deadpool said leaning over his seat looking to Peter with his sword slouched to one side, his mask hiding his facial expression underneath but the tone in which he asked it made it already clear what he wanted to know. Oh boy, the minefield he had just stepped into.

“OH….MY….GLORB, Wade would ya just shut up before I blow your flarkin’ head off again?!”

“You can do that all night to me, but I’d rather be bonding with my new fuzzy buddy.”

“Do you have an off switch?”

“Ah yeah it’s up by the prostate, so you’ve gotta reach up there real good if you want it.”

“The….hell?!...How..do…you even?…you’re disgusting Wade..” Rocket was at a loss, throwing his arms up in defeat to the deranged man. He was still struggling to comprehend Deadpool as his father but at least he knew where his attitude came from, figures enough.

“Enough, from both of you. You’re only making my headache worse.” Peter shouted, gripping his head to them both arguing.

“Oh boo who, does lil’ Petey need a bedtime story to help with that?” Rocket mocked beside him, to which Quill just blew it off. He learned to tell when the raccoon’s insults weren’t serious, which was more often then not just his way of screwing with the Terran.

“Anyways, what exactly was worth me waking up to you both screaming at each other?” Quill yawned aloud, he felt he was dealing with a couple children bickering right now.

“HE STARTED IT!!” Rocket and Deadpool shouted simultaneously while they pointed at each other. While Wade remained lighthearted about whatever was going on, the raccoon was fuming over the looming conversation. If it was even possible, Rocket would’ve probably had steam coming from his ears.

“I don’t care who started it, just enlighten me before I go to bed.” Peter said to them both, he’d had enough of this and had barely slept in three days.

“Heh, if it’s even still there.” Rocket remarked in a low groan amongst them.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing idiot.” Quill just ignored the comment from him and turned his attention to Deadpool who hadn’t seemed the least bit fazed right now, just humored by how angered it had made Rocket.

“Right well…” The mercenary spoke up while making hand gestures to get his point across and looking at them both. “I was just innocently asking how it works between you two loverboys. I’ve had my fair share of spicy people but uhhh ya’ll are somethin else.”

Peter received a mixed vibe about how that remark was intended to sound towards him. Deadpool noticed the Terran lowering his brows in disapproval, seeing he was treading a touchy subject about something he just discovered moments ago.

“I’m just joshing ya Petey, I know you give him a good time under the sheets but it ain’t none of my business. I’d just glad to see him happy.”  
Deadpool stated in defense relieving some of the tension as Quill perked up and took it in stride.

“Well there is a lot of cuddling involved more then anything.”

“Quill?!...”

“What? It’s true.”

“Whatever.”

Quill answered much to his boyfriend’s annoyance having now realized Rocket had sprawled himself out on Peter’s lap with an arm wrapped around his back for support, yawning and listening to their conversation. Deadpool couldn’t help but giggle at the adorable sight which was returned with a brief stare from Rocket, one he’d only been given once before by Vanessa and wasn’t inclined to see what would happen if he persisted about it.

“You exhausted huh?” Peter asked Rocket still laying on his lap like a makeshift bed and staring directly up at him with a half smile.

“You always full of dumb questions Pete? After today who wouldn’t be, just let me rest here for a min’ okay.” Rocket said while closing his eyes and the two Terran’s continued their conversation.

Thankfully they changed the subject as both men discussed their lives over the years with Peter of course exaggerating a good chuck of his own to the mercenary, who was amazed by how superior technology was here, easily being decades ahead with energy-based rifles replacing most common firearms used on Earth. After about half an hour of obviously eyeballing the glowing weapons carried by both Guardians he couldn’t help himself from the temptation of this new technology anymore.

“Say, you wouldn’t mind me trying that thing out right?” Deadpool said, nodding to the holstered Quad-Blaster on Quill’s hip who just raised his eyebrow to him. They still just met this guy, so he wasn’t insisted on handing the gun-toting psycho a foreign weapon to go haywire with as amusing as it might be. Rocket turned on his side to face Deadpool which a surprising grin, he might as well have some fun with this opportunity.

“Oh for flargs sakes Quill he hasn’t tried to kill us again yet so just let em’ ok?! Jeez always tiss’ guy here gotta go n’ suck the fun outta everything.”  
Feeling slightly embarrassed now between Rocket and Wade’s begging, Quill reached to unholster the gun when that same voice below snapped again, now sounding more conniving.

“Actually scratch that, I’ve got a better idea. Dang it I wish I had my camera for these kinda moments, always makes it more fun. Hey Groot, can you come over here for me?”

After a moment Groot had walked over to the slouched raccoon that couldn’t be bothered to retrieve the item himself, this position on Quill’s lap was just too comfortable right now. Talk about being a literal lap dog right now, is that even correct for a lazy raccoon?

“I Am Groot?”

“Yeah, can ya do me a solid and grab tha’ big gun from my backpack?” Groot nodded and walked over to the brown backpack. He tucked away inside it and disappeared as the bag toppled over, various tools spilling from the bag, emerging from it again with a metal tubular device in his hands that wasn’t much bigger then the small floral himself while taking it back to Rocket.

“Heh thanks buddy. Here, catch Deadpoodle.” Rocket said as he tossed the firearm over the campfire to Wade who snapped to life and grabbed it, now curiously examining the glowing device in his hands.

“You call this a big gun fuzzy? My dicks got more firepower then this.” Deadpool stated, looking unimpressed with the firearm.

“Firstly I’m going to try n’ unhear that entire comment,” Rocket said in a snide with a finger raised to argue his point. “secondly you should know already not to judge something based on size, that kind of dumb thinkin’ got you sent to wherever you go when you die n’ come back earlier, probably not the first time either. Go ahead and press that button by the trigger.”

Deadpool did as instructed by Rocket with the device now expanding into a fully sized gun ready for action. His face lighted up imaging whatever shit he could destroy with it, still not knowing what exactly it was he was holding.

“That, is a quad-barreled missile launcher, rather impressive toy I know.” Rocket waved a hand describing the contraption, enjoying any time he got to demonstrate his technological virility. “Built it myself just so ya know. Just don’t point it at anything you don’t wanna annihilate alright. Also if it fizzles that’s cause the reactor is overheating and we’ll all be dead when it blows up, so have fun with that.”

“That…is…the most awesome thing I’ve ever heard of!!”

“That is….the worst idea I’ve heard all night.”

Deadpool and Star Lord exclaimed, both having different opinions on this but the latter didn’t protest further when the mercenary stood up with it and pointed it over his shoulder towards a barrage of trees.

“Time for daddy to go to work.” Deadpool quoted as he fired the weapon seeing a large missile fly into the distance that decimated several trees from their roots while being knocked onto his ass by the recoil of it, both Peter and Rocket hysterically laughing at him on the floor but abruptly stopped upon seeing Wade staring at them again, the white eyes on his mask glaring with enough unsure intent to send most people fleeing from what might’ve been done if they stayed.

“That…was…THE MOST AMAZING’ THING I’VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE!!” Deadpool yelled chanting the weapon above his head, both Guardians now freezing at the sight of the gun’s barrel being pointed in their direction. There was a part of them that were both secretly scared of the mercenary, though he seemed to be humored by the experience. After placing the large rifle by the backpack again and returning to his seat he turned his attention back to Rocket, who was still plopped with Quill.

“I’d like to know how you handle that gun being half my size fuzzy.”  
Wade asked Rocket to which he only smirked, crossing his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose against Quill.

“Tiss’ all about posture n’ bracing in the legs. Ain’t my fault if your wimpy bones can’t handle that stuff.”

“I Am Groot?”

“Ah yeah and that too.” Rocket said, just snickering to himself from whatever inside joke was just shared between them.

“How come I can’t understand him but you can?” Wade curiously asked while looking at Groot who was just smiling back at him, his small legs moving in clockwork from his place against the raccoon’s head. Rocket turned and shifted his head to Groot, who appeared upside down from his position with Quill while pondering at the question like it’d never been asked before.

“That’s because his language is much more advanced then yours, being able to only speak only with I..and…Am…and…Groot…specifically in that order. Terrans don’t have the hearing complexity these miraculously fine ears do, which is why I can understand him and you can’t.”  
Rocket stated to which Deadpool seemed content, the small floral extending a vine that reached over to the mercenary with a small white flower growing on its end for him.

“What uhh…what does he want from me?” Deadpool hesitantly asked, being unsure about what to do here.

“I Am Groot.”

“He says he’s grateful that you helped us.”

“I Am Groot.”

“And that he’s sorry for beating you up.”

“I Am Groot.”

“And he hopes you’ll accept this as an apology.” Rocket finished translating for the small floral about his intentions. Wade just smiled and took the small flower, thanking Groot for his acceptance and placing the delicate gift in his pocket for safe keeping. Quill saw this as his chance to pull out his walkman and listen to one of his favorite songs while they all just stared at the glowing campfire. Rocket tiredly tugged on the leather jacket until he was passed an ear bud to listen along with him, sitting upright beside him again.

_Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_  
_Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_  
_Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_  
_Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga_

“You had to pick this one huh Quill?”

"What? You know you love it, especially when I’m the one singing it.”  
“Whatever idiot, I’ll join in on that. Can’t let you have all the fun.”

Peter:  
_I can’t stop this feeling_  
_Deep inside of me_  
_Girl, you just don’t realize_  
_What you do to me_

Peter:  
_When you hold me_  
_In your arms so tight_  
_You let me know_  
_Everything’s all right_

Quill pulled Rocket closer to him ruffling through the fur on his head, rocking them both to the music’s rhythm, the dorky couple breaking into a duet afterwards.

Peter & Rocket:  
_Iiiiiii’mmmm hooked on a feeling_  
_I’m high on believing_  
_That you’re in love with me_

Quill leaned down to kiss his boyfriend with his lips embracing that furred muzzle and dodging his many small teeth inside, the raccoon blushing and leaning into the Terran’s side with a teeth baring smile and humming along to their song.

Peter:  
_Lips as sweet as candy_  
_Its taste is on my mind_  
_Girl, you got me thirsty_  
_For another cup o’ wine_

Peter:  
_Got a bug from you girl_  
_But I don’t need no cure_  
_I’ll just stay a victim_  
_If I can for sure_

Rocket started inadvertently purring loud enough for everyone to hear the soothing rumble from him, much to Deadpool’s surprise.

Rocket:  
_All the good love_  
_When we’re all alone_  
_Keep it up girl,_  
_Yeah, you turn me on_

Peter & Rocket:  
_Iiiiiii’mmmm hooked on a feeling_  
_I’m high on believing_  
_That you’re in love with me_

Both of their voices pitched as Quill stared down to Rocket, his small copper colored eyes now glistening with a compassionate love that he had rarely seen before until very recently from the raccoon.

Peter & Rocket:  
_I’m hooked on a feeling_  
_And I’m high on believing_  
_That you’re in love with me_

Peter & Rocket:  
_I said I’m hooked on a feeling_  
_And I’m high on believing_  
_That you’re in love with me_  
_I’m hooked on a feeling_

As the song ended Rocket hugged onto Quill’s waist tightly, his claws pressing into the Terran’s skin through the clothing causing him to lightly wince from it. Those love marks as Peter would’ve called them, were just one of the side effects of being in a relationship with someone of that nature but he’d rarely protest about it since Rocket never intentionally did it to hurt him.

“I love you so much baby-boo.” Rocket said while cooing his head upwards, resting against Quill’s chest.

“Well what if I told you I love you more, Rocky.”

“I’d call bullshit and bet half our next cache on it.”

“Or….we could just agree to disagree, and settle on this.” Peter cooed rubbing softly rubbing his boyfriend’s cheek, looping the raccoon into a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a full on make-out session with Rocket crawling into his lap and facing him brushing a hand across his hand and doing this sassy’ hair style flip with his head giving a devious dimple looking into his brown eyes.

Quill’s hands slowly found their way to Rocket’s hips with the physical contact jolting the raccoon’s fantasies alive now teasing with small pecks along the Terran’s neck and nibbling on his earlobe while building up until they both locked lips again taking in the man's warm inviting aroma under his nose and placing his small hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks, pulling himself even further into the growing clash of teeth and tongues.

They continued this for another minute in silence, the couple having forgotten Deadpool’s presence until he suddenly wolf whistled with a bag of popcorn in hand at the lovers snapping them awake. Where he’d even gotten that from in the midst was a mystery.

Breaking apart in a huff, one of Rocket’s teeth grazed Quill’s lip leaving a small cut as both of them were giving fake coughs and awkward glances to each other while Wade looked like he couldn’t have been more thrilled with what he had just witnessed.

“Holy shit….that….was…H.O.T.” Wade expressed in awe, the man obviously smiling under his mask from his delighted tone. “And here I thought me and Vanessa were something. You both just need to stop this repetitive hero stuff and become relationship experts.”

Wade didn’t seem the least bit disgusted by an adult man being in love with a talking raccoon, especially with the latter being his adoptive son. Of course he’d seen plenty of freaky stuff in his life but this was so crazy that it was just plain awesome to him.

“I had no frickin’ idea raccoons could purr. This day just keeps getting better and better.” Deadpool commented in a cute voice. He couldn’t help but tease at what he had heard despite Rocket’s immediate protesting.

“I ain’t got no control over what my body does ok?! I got das’t tingling feelin’ inside me that gets really happy sometimes and that stupid noise just comes out. You’re a pervert for watchin’ us dumie.” Rocket said defensively with his brows lowered, being visibly annoyed by the comment. He decided to take this as his leave for the night, it’d be best to see what could be repaired in the ship and that’d keep him occupied for a while to calm down. He stood up from the log and stretched his limbs when suddenly that feeling from earlier returned, Rocket now squinting his eyes from the brief but sharp pain that coursed down his spine. He absolutely hated when that happened, now occurring even more often due to Contraxia’s weather.

“You alright buddy?” Quill asked him upon seeing the raccoon’s ear twitching again, always being a sign of pain or distress from him.

“Yeah I’m fine, my backs just killing me tiss’ all. I used to despise you for having Groot babysit me on the ship so I wouldn’t sneak off to find ya’ll whenever we’d take jobs from places like this. You know how boring that gets for me?”

“I know it does, but I’m just looking out for you ya know.” Peter replied to him. Rocket opened his mouth with a hand raised, about to insult the Terran for seemingly undermining him but deep inside the raccoon knew he was right even though he didn’t wanna admit it. Instead he just sighed aloud to himself.

“I’m going to go work on the ship for a while, maybe try and get the power back online. I’m feeling gamey and I wanna take a long shower after today, that jacuzzi better still be working.” Rocket laughed at the end waving to them and turning on his heel to enter the Milano leaving the hatch open while everyone listened to him occasionally mumbling the lyrics of another song, along with his usual swearing whenever he’d be shocked by a wire or something wasn’t working like he intended.

“You both are really something ya know. How long have ya’ll been a thing together?” Deadpool asked Peter, knowing it’d be easier to ask questions without backlash from Rocket who was still uncomfortable about people asking such things about him.

“About four months, why do you ask?” Peter answered to which Wade removed his mask and leaned in further on his seat, giving a stern face to the Star Lord before his next comment.

“Because I’ve been with enough people to know when a relationship’s serious. I couldn’t have been more proud to finally meet Rocket again, he was such a big part of my life when I felt lost and getting to see him like a different person now, being happy when I wasn’t there for to comfort him like I should’ve, It means a lot.

“What are you going on about Wade?” Peter said, he wasn’t offended but rather confused by the mercenary’s sudden change of soft words regarding the raccoon.”

“FLARKIN HELL…REALLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS MY JUKEBOX IS BROKEN!!” A voice yelled inside the Milano, them both hearing a barrage of slurs as something was being thrown against the wall in a thunderous crash. Deadpool chucked before continuing.

“I look at him and I see someone carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, which is why I asked you how long you’ve been together. Did you ever consider he might just….go ahead and pop the question to you someday?”

“What?! We’ve only been dating for four months. I love him but I couldn’t see him doing that right now, especially with everything going on around us. It’d be to soon.”

“Excuses excuses. Take it from a married man alright when I say times got nothing to do with it, and your boyfriend seems to think the same. The way you both were carrying on there earlier showed how deeply you both care about each other. I shouldn’t have to tell you that my fuzzy boy sees the world in you Petey. I won’t be around here forever, I’ve got a family back on Earth....but I want your word you’ll always do right by him no matter what happens.”

“QUILL!! YA DON’T GOTTA WORRY ABOUT YOUR BLOCKED BEDROOM ANYMORE CAUSE I FIXED IT…..UR WELCOME.” The voice spouted again as a loud explosion was heard inside the ship.

Peter was taken aback by the whole speech, partly believing the mercenary wasn’t entitled to be a life couch after leaving Rocket to suffer without him for so long. That wasn’t fair to believe though seeing as Wade did have visible regret over what happened, which was a rare sight from the gun-toting maniac. This was the only person who actually knew Rocket longer then Groot and still deeply cared about him. It gave the Star-Lord a sense of confidence that this man trusted him enough to confide that he’ll give Rocket something he couldn’t, a life worth living with someone who understood him.

He stood up, walking over to Deadpool and embraced him to which the mercenary awkwardly returned it having not expected it with a strong grip that practically crushed him in their bear hug. At least he knew now how Rocket felt sometimes from this, Peter made a mental note not to piss off Deadpool again in the future.

“I promise. Everyday….you have my word.” It was meant as sincere when they separated, that notoriously wicked smile returning to Wade’s face as he placed his mask back over his head before putting his hand firmly on Quill’s shoulder.

“You’re going to make one hell of a groom outta him one day Petey.”

“HAHAHA YEAH!! WHOOHOO!!” The voice inside the ship echoed.

They both turned to see the lights on the Milano glistening in the nightfall, the wreaked ship still showing some life. It certainly wasn’t flying anytime soon but it’d work for now, maybe this day hadn't been as terrible as they thought. Rocket stepped outside to see them talking, clearly satisfied with his handy work with a wrench in hand as Quill started laughed upon seeing the raccoon’s fur that had turned to a muddy brown from whatever had happened inside the ship.

“Oh ha there’s my dirty boy!!” Deadpool proclaimed with a pointed finger to Rocket, the latter instinctively throwing the tool against Wade’s head while walking back up to them.

“Oww that hurt, you play too rough.” The man retorted rubbing his temple, the small tyrant rolling his eyes when approaching them.

“Oh quit whining Deadpoodle, you’re just faking it.” Rocket said as Deadpool stomped his foot like a tempered child for being called out like that.

“Do you even realize how flarked up things sound coming from your mouth sometimes? I’ll pretend you weren’t just hittin’ on me when you said that.”

“I don’t even understand the people inside my head talking to me.” Deadpool remarked making Rocket shudder at whatever that was supposed to mean, and he didn’t wanna know. He started to walk back inside the ship when Wade reached out to grab his small arm, albeit softly enough that it didn’t warrant a hiss from the raccoon.

“What do you want Wade?” Rocket said, sounding slightly annoyed when he turned back around. Before he could react any further his small body was grabbed into a tight embrace.

“I just…I’ve gotta go Rocket.” Pushing back to free himself from the Wade’s arms, Rocket became infuriated by his words.

“Go….GO WHERE?! I find out that I’ve got a father just hours ago and now you’re going to run away?!”

“Rocket I’m sorry but-“

“NO, FUCK YOU WADE!! You have no damn idea what I went through. To spend years in isolation without a purpose, wishing for an end to the suffering from what those people did but never receiving it. Does everyone here think I’m always getting drunk for fun?”

Rocket paused through his heavy breathing and bared teeth but everyone stayed speechless.

“No, it’s because it’s the only thing that’s helped me forget about those times. Now my daddy magically shows back up years later and tries to kill us all, and you drag me through a boring backstory on how you know me and why I should fuckin care, having me believe you’ll be there for me this time. If you’re going to leave then just leave, but don’t come back this time.”

Rocket finished, the last few words falling out with such heartbreak that he just lowered his head not wanting Wade to see him crying again after everything that had been said. Deadpool didn’t want this to become an argument over his departure, kneeling down and wiping one of the tears off Rocket’s face. He couldn’t help but stare into the same sorrowed eyes the raccoon had the very night he found him and it was making this all the more difficult for him.

“Rocket listen to me….ok listen c’mon.” Deadpool soothed snapping his finger repeatedly, Rocket slowly rising his drooping head to face him.

“I’ve got a family back on Earth waiting for me. I’m not sure if you remember Vanessa but we got married, and I’ve gotta be there for her. I couldn’t have been more proud to see what my furry friend had turned into, also finding out you’ve saved the galaxy with an entire crew.” The man playfully nudged him as Rocket sniffled with a broken chuckle at him, shaking his head. “Oh come on, you didn’t think your boyfriend wouldn’t have bragged about that while you were asleep? I’m guessing he wasn’t lying about that after all.”  
Deadpool said to him looking over to Quill, the Terran seemingly offended that someone had caught onto the fabrication in his usually overhyped stories.

“Though I’m not happy to hear you’ve suckered up to the space cops out here. Why do you think I haven’t already joined those circle jerking nerds in the Avengers Tower and Tony Stark?”

Rocket grew a small smile but had no idea who Deadpool was referring to, guessing that’s whatever all-mighty authoritative figure Terra used these days that coincidentally like the Nova-Corp probably relied on some bigger force for things they couldn’t handle themselves. Rocket remembered how many times Quill insisted they helped Nova Prime during Xandar’s recovery despite his obvious reluctance to do so, he’d rather just steal from them knowing they didn’t have the manpower to track them down if they did.

“Anyways my point is, that I’ll always love you like you were my actual son but this isn’t about me….it’s about what I want from you. I’ve already got my own life Rocket and so do you with people who need you here, and someone who loves you unconditionally right over there.”

Deadpool told him pointing over to the Star-Lord, the aching man stunned that he was being spoken of so highly in regards over his boyfriend’s but it was certainly calming down Rocket from earlier.

“But I….need you Wade.” Rocket muttered with dried tears matting the fur around his face.

“No you don’t Rocket, I know you think you do but look how much you’ve accomplished without me. Besides, this isn’t goodbye forever.”

“It isn’t? I don’t understand.”

“If I could manage to find you accidentally, I think I can find you again If I want to alright. This won’t be the last time for us.”  
Deadpool laughed lightly but his words still remained as sincere as they were earlier, the raccoon actually believing that’d he’d keep that promise to him when he heard it. Rocket never handled rejection well, especially around the few people who’d seen enough past his smug exterior to know he ultimately just needed someone to care about him.

“You really do love her huh, Vanessa I mean.” Rocket asked to which Wade just nodded. He didn’t remember much of the woman since it was awhile before Wade finally decided to return to her, being initially furious that she wanted nothing to do with the bombshell that was a pet raccoon her boyfriend brought back home with him.

“She isn’t gonna believe this when I tell her about you.”

“And the others aren’t gonna believe me when I tell em’ about you.” They both joked as they hugged each other tightly, this time with Rocket holding on like his life depended on it as Deadpool rubbed his comforting hand along the raccoon’s back and felt something solid through the torn jumpsuit having been one of the cybernetics he’d been told about but wasn’t given a negative response for touching it.

“Here, before I forget…..I wanna give you something.” Deadpool said while reaching for one of his pistols, giving it to Rocket. He turned it over seeing he’d actually taken the time during his conversation with Quill to engrave its slide with a message.

_To my number one fan, keep on rockin’ cause daddy’s watching._

Rocket just smiled at the cheesy words and the fact Deadpool just had to crave a smiley face at the end of the message, this guy was a perverted asshole and fatherly sap all the same now to him. The mercenary stood up to walk away but not before leaning down to whisper something into Rocket’s ear that turned his expression pale while glancing over to Quill as Deadpool walked away. They both watched as he walked into the distant field away from their view distance into the snow covered forest, pressing his palms together firmly and disappearing in a barrage of white light.

“So I guess that’s that then.” Quill noted walking up next to Rocket holding the pistol firmly, he seemed consoled after whatever he was told by Wade before leaving.

“Yeah I guess…but it ain’t over Pete. I don’t doubt we’ll see him again, still hurts inside my chest though and I hate it.”

“That’s called love man, I know you’ll miss him. He’s a scary guy so I wouldn’t worry about him too much, doesn’t seem like there’s much that brings him down.”

“Yeah….well love can go flarg itself sometimes, I’d pay to watch him kick your ass again.”

“That wasn’t funny, I’m still seeing stars if you wondered.” Peter replied to which Rocket smirked trailing off with the wrench in hand.

“Aww boo woo. Tell ya what, my body still wreaks like a mangy animal so I’m going to go shower since that got fixed. I take it you won’t be joining me on that?”  
Rocket laughed while walking away, his furry tail doing this flirtatious swishing motion to follow him that he knew Quill couldn’t have ignored trailing away from him back into the ship.

Peter had to repeat that last part in his head and roll it around for a few seconds before his eyes widened, stomping out the campfire and running inside with a few things. He left Groot in the common room which surprisingly wasn’t as damaged as he imagined while scampering to his bedroom, ignoring the missing piece of their ceiling and stripping his clothes off in random directions faster then he’d ever done before. Walking inside the master bathroom he saw Rocket’s jumpsuit on the floor and the foggy silhouette of his boyfriend humming in the shower. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the glass door to step inside with him.

“Guess you couldn’t stay away from me huh baby-boo?” Rocket laughed as he entered the shower with him.

“Nope, let’s see if the galaxy’s best pilot can still handle a stick shift.”

“A what?”

“You know what I mean..”

“Bwahaha you’re terrible Quill.”

Flashback-  
Three And A Half Months Ago

“Jeez Quill what did you put in this?” Rocket said while slurping it down on his bedside with Quill watching.

“Nothing really. It’s just sweet n’ sour soup, an old recipe I had in one of my books.” Peter replied, trying to sound nonchalant but actually it felt great knowing Rocket liked this dish. He’d been taking care of him for the past week while he recovered from their previous job. Rocket always questioned why Peter was doing all this and why he was being so nice to him. Truthfully it was because he cared about him as a friend but realized the night they kissed that maybe there was something more to all this, though he wasn’t going to force that or take anything hostile Rocket muttered to heart on account of how drugged he was right now. The raccoon was on enough painkillers that he had slept most of the last three days recovering from his injury, which was the only time he’d allow Gamora to change his bandages.

“It’s amazing, you’re cooking from now on, I ain’t getting poisoned by Drax after the last time he made something for any of us.” Rocket said while Peter tried not to laugh at the bits of soup dribbling down the raccoon’s mouth. He was starving and didn’t bother using a spoon that was offered, instead just practically chugging down the warm hearty meal like one of his afternoon drinks.

“I’m ready to get back out there Quill.” Rocket stated while hopping off the bed, slightly losing his balance from having been bedridden for so long.

“You do realize you were shot by a Kree soldier just a week ago right? You are in no condition to work, this ship’s fine alright. Besides it’s time to take your meds again, it’s 3’ o clock remember.” Peter motioned with an extended arm trying to encourage the raccoon to rest more and recuperate further. Not everyone can bounce back after nearly dying in the field like he did but Rocket being the kind of stubborn asshole he was, thought otherwise of himself.

“Yeah I remember….and I’m tired of doing nothin’ but sleeping.” Rocket growled looking up at the man halting his exit, all the while only dressed in blue shorts with his abdomen wrapped in gauze.

“Did I ask for your permission, no I didn’t think so get outta my damn way Quill and quit blocking the door. Bad enough ya’ll ruined my favorite suit by cutting it off of me.” Rocket snarled trying to get past Quill but he continued to shuffle back and forth, blocking his path which was only further annoying him.

“If you don’t get back in bed I’ll call Gammy to come in here. You want that? She won’t be as nice about this after what you did earlier.”  
Rocket’s profuse growling stopped upon hearing that name but that didn’t stop him from calling out the Star Lord. She had beaten the hell out of him when he clawed her arm in a fuss while trying to rebandage him yesterday, and she was still pissed at him over it.

“You’re bluffing Star-Boy, you ain’t got the balls to do that.”

“You wanna bet? Try to leave again and see what happens.” Rocket wasn’t buying it and of course saw this as an opportunity to shove past him, making it about half way outside the bedroom door when Quill grabbed him and tackled the raccoon to the floor.

“GAMORA!! ROCKET’S TRYING TO-“

“SHIT SHIT SHIT....FUCK!! Alright Quill alright you win, holy mother of krutax." Rocket whined climbing back onto the bed again, seeing the looming threat of the green assassin walk past the open door. She probably wanted to kill him at this point from how angry she looked when Peter gave her a hand gesture that everything was fine, so she kept walking past them into another room.

“You’re an asshole for snitching on me like that, you know that right? Thought we were pals Quill, just give me the damn pills already ok.” Rocket remarked, swiping and swallowing the medicine Quill gave him with some water.

“It’s just because I care about you ya' know.” Peter replied in a bright voice that sounded genuine, the raccoon snorting from the man’s comment.

“You keep saying that, but I doubt you mean it and just take pleasure in toying with my integrity like everyone else. Yeah yeah, you sang a song to me and we kissed that night. It’s so fascinating that it drives me crazy n’ up the walls.”

There couldn’t have been more sarcasm from that in Rocket’s statement, which had Peter readjusting his mouth like he wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“I thought it was mutual when that happened.” Peter commented in a low voice, though he didn’t want it to sound like he was pushing whatever Rocket thought happened that night. This only earned him a stare from the raccoon, one of his ears was lowered while his tail was swishing on the mattress with uncertainty. During those few brief moments Quill didn’t know what to expect for discussing what was likely a very sketchy matter for Rocket. He had never been in a relationship of any sort that he was aware of because he hadn’t bothered to tell them otherwise and it wasn’t like that or his teammate’s sexuality was any of his business anyways until now.

“Look Pete what happened between us, it’s still confusing and I’ve got this weird feeling inside me over it all. This ain’t my first dance but that being said, I never imagined it was possible for a guy to like another guy…..like that I mean in that….uhhh…way.” Finally Rocket was opening up, this being the first time they talked further about this since it happened. Peter hoped he could assure his insecure friend that his strange feeling inside wasn’t anything to be ashamed about.

“It’s perfectly natural out here, how many people do you think do the same thing? Not everyone I’ve dated out there was a blazing broad, sometimes you get curious about stuff....and there’s a lot of good looking guys that wanna hook up to. Yondu took me to my first brothel when I was nineteen. After an hour with a few dancers and a few drinks I learned that you can swing on both sides of the fence if you want to, and there isn’t nothing wrong with it either.

“Heh you actually think I’m appeasing like that, just look at me Quill. Who’d want a monster like me?” Rocket was blushing, he hated how smooth Quill could be sometimes when talking to him. He had been disgusted with himself for having a growing attraction towards the humie for the past week while being taken care of by him. The raccoon couldn’t help it when someone besides Groot had paid him any positive attention in his life never having once refer to him as vermin, rodent, etc. It was sweet with all the time and selflessness Quill was giving him making sure he was alright, and he’d never have imagined he’d be love with a terran of all things in the galaxy.

“Definitely. You’re a really sweet and attractive guy. Plus I kinda find you charming and cute even if you can be a jackass, that cute part wasn’t an insult ok mind you.”  
Peter complimented like it should’ve been common knowledge by how casual he made it sound through his smooth lips.

“Aww you’re just yanking my frickin tail now, you sure that how’s you feel about me? You could score someone much better then me Quill.”  
Rocket muttered laying back in bed and readjusting his pillow when Quill sat down at his bedside again giving his confused furry friend an eskimo kiss, the raccoon’s wet nose brushing against his and then lowered his lips to kiss Rocket before he could react or push away. Much to Peter’s enthusiasm he didn’t fight back this feeling and pushed even further into this holding onto him, the raccoon’s mind doing loops and jumps over this new electrifying sensation. For someone confused on his own sexuality, Rocket seemed to know exactly what he wanted right now and how to get it. Peter knew this might’ve been complicated between them at first, knowing there were many differences between them and that some things might’ve not worked physically like it would’ve with others he had before but he would figure that out later down the road and just enjoyed what was going on right here.

“You’re an idiot, but I’ll bite. Let’s see what we can make outta this thing Pete, maybe it’ll be fun.”

Flashback End-  
Present Day

Peter woke up in his bedroom to sunshine in his face from the window. The room was eerily quiet as he just stared up at the ceiling and rubbed his tired eyes awake. Everything still felt like a huge dream from the situation they put themselves into and meeting Deadpool, who turned out to be much like how Yondu had been a fatherly figure for him. Or maybe it was the fact he’d gotten a mind numbing blowjob from his furry boyfriend in their shower last night and neither of them were pissed drunk this time, making it even more memorable. Tiredly reaching across the bed with an extended arm he felt a comforting handful of fur from Rocket’s backside facing away from him. This was the best part of early mornings when Peter woke up before his boyfriend who’d slept in until later, sometimes toying around with his ears and whiskers that’d subconsciously twitch from the touching that was beyond adorable before leaving to make breakfast for them both.

“Hey Rocky…” Peter whispered to the sleeping raccoon but didn’t hear an answer.

“Rocky it’s morning, we should see what’s going on.”

“Hmmfh…”

“Rocky you awake?” He persisted, lightly nudging Rocket and grazing his fingers on him.

“No, flark off Pete.” Peter leaned over, kissing Rocket’s forehead and toying with his left ear again to which the raccoon finally turned in the bed to face him.

“Fine I’m awake, mornin’ asshole.” Rocket stated, but Peter just laughed at him.

“Good morning to you too grumpy head.”

“Are you kidding you woke me up at seven in the morning, you insane or something Quill? I’m going back to sleep.” Rocket growled upon leaning over and seeing the clock on his nightstand, immediately throwing himself back into the bed against the pillows. Quill huffed and stepped from the bed realizing he had slept the night completely nude with Rocket, as if that was somehow the weirdest part of this morning and not the gapping hole in the bedroom’s corner ceiling that allowed more sunshine inside then usual.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the bedroom door,

Stepping outside the bed Peter threw on a pair of jeans and rushed up to the door, nearly tripping on the barrage of scattered clothes from last night while holding one of his Quad Blasters. His heart was rushing when he hit the unlock button and the metal door slid open. Much to his happiness and absolute terror it was their friend Drax who didn’t seemed very phased by the damage to the Milano, that guy loved causing destruction even more then any of them.

“Hello friend Quill, we’ve been searching for you. We were worried.” Drax said extending his hand to the surprised Star Lord for a handshake.

“Dang it, Drax buddy I’m happy to see you too but you’re going to break my hand with that death grip.

“My apologies Quill, I heard it was a sign of gratitude. Though it always humors me that my strength hurts you so much.” Drax said to him, now appearing slightly concerned when looking closely at Peter’s bandaged forehead.

“Don’t worry about it Drax it’s nothing serious to be worried about.”

“May I ask what happened out here?” Drax asked him from the doorway, tilting his head at everything in disarray around him and giving a light kick to a broken vent cover that slid across the hallway’s floor in a skid. Peter pondered on how to explain everything, he certainly didn’t want to pin all the blame on Rocket for leaving the cockpit to get coffee downstairs which resulted into everything that set forth afterwards. He’d been asleep at the time in his pilot seat meaning they were both idiots for allowing this whole thing to happen.

“Well….here’s what happened.” Peter sighed before telling him a brief story about their adventure but left out the part about the man that helped them turning out to be Rocket’s adoptive dad. He figured it was the raccoon’s secret to tell whenever he was ready and Peter didn’t care to listen to Drax questioning him on how Terrans can bare a raccoon as their child since he still thought Yondu was Quill’s real father knowing the Destroyer’s way of thinking.

“That’s an interesting story Peter. I have also noticed that friend Rocket is behind you.” The Destroyer commented, pointing his eyes at the raccoon under the bed sheets with just his head poking out from under them which caused Peter to grimace his teeth.

“How much do you know?” Peter asked the muscular man, not sure if feeling terrified was an appropriate feeling right now.

“Peter I’m offended you think so little of my intelligence. We’ve all known about it for months, Gamora told me first and I’m pleased to see my friends finding companionship in each other. On my planet we’d always celebrate the courtship of two people who'd wish to spend their lives together.”

Peter felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him, hoping their relationship could eventually unfold into something they could openly embrace around their friends. It was a huge relief knowing they weren’t being judged for this deep love he shared with Rocket.

“Oh in tha’ name of glorb, can you close the damn door already?! Bad enough the humie had to wake me up early, now we’ve got muscle man’ letting more light into the room. Gotta give these eyes their beauty rest.” Rocket yelled, burrowing his head between the pillows trying to ignore their conversation.

“Where in the hell is he?! ROCKET!!” A female voice screamed coming down the hallway towards Peter’s bedroom. She looked infuriated with a small tablet in her left hand, storming into the bedroom. Both Peter and Drax raised their hands in defense as she shoved through them to the bed, they didn’t want anything to do with this.

“I swear if you bite me Rocket, I’ll put you into a coma after last time.” She threated while grabbing at the furry figure under the sheets. Both men didn’t mutter a single word when she furiously pulled the snarling raccoon in boxer shorts out from the bed by the scruff of his neck, holding him a few feet off the ground in front of everyone.

“What the fuck do you want lady?! I was trying to sleep here but apparently nobody thinks I need it.” Rocket hissed through his teeth at her, but didn’t dare try anything that’d further piss her off. When she threated someone she’d always back it up and he was probably more scared of the green assassin then anyone he had ever met. At least Blackjack was somewhat predictable despite how crazy and psychopathic he was.

“What you need is a reality check. Have you seen this yet, what did you do that might’ve caused that?” She said putting the tablet in his face, the blue screen of their crew’s bounty from the Sovereign flashing in his eyes. This is the part where it becomes a chess match between her and the raccoon when they’re staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Gamora already knows why it’s happened but she wanted to see if Rocket could actually owe up to his mistake.

“Oh you mean that thing? It’s nothing trust me.” The denial over it in Rocket’s tone didn’t make her happy, placing a hand on her hip where she kept her sword. This was getting serious but Quill wasn’t going to step into this mess until there was bloodshed, which he didn’t doubt the woman would’ve started if the raccoon lied to her again.

“Not a big deal?! We were attacked twice by her people on the way over her so I’m only gunna ask you one more time….what happened?” She firmly asked again, dropping Rocket to the metal floor beside the bed. He hissed at her again but retracted it, his brown eyes widening in fear seeing she wasn’t buying into his bullshit anymore. He looked over to Quill who just shrugged his shoulders, nervously rubbing his neck.

“Yeah thanks for the moral support here Pete.” Rocket thought to himself. He knew he finally had to come clean about what happened with the Sovereign. Walking over to the bedroom dresser he pulled out his brown pouch with the anulax batteries inside it, showing it to her.

“This is what you wanted to see right?! It’s why they’re after us and why we’ll all be dead soon. It’s my fault this all happened…..and I’m sorry.” Rocket snapped, his sharp voice becoming a low groan when apologizing over it.

“It’s my fault that I just wanted me and Pete to have some fun out here, just the two of us together.”

“I Am Groot?” Groot protested upon walking into the bedroom with them.

“Ok the three of us jeez but you knew what I meant by that....”

“There, was that so hard now? Trying to get a confession from you is like pulling teeth, it’s insufferable.” Gamora gave a crooked smile at Rocket, still beyond terrified before realizing her nearly killing him right then had just been a russ from the woman. “If you two just wanted some private time we would’ve gladly given it, you two idiots didn’t need to run away like a couple boys in love.”

Rocket felt a gulp in his throat he didn’t realize he was holding back from being confronted about that information. “Uhh..it…ain’t like..”

“Oh come on it’s been obvious from the start between you two, stop denying it like we’re oblivious to it Rocket. For what’s it worth I’m happy for you both, it’s nice to you two taking care of each other.” Gamora called him out on the spot, shocking him. She wanted to call them cute together but knew what kind of response that would’ve probably gotten from the volatile raccoon.

“Did you know she’d do that to me Pete? Nearly gave me a heart attack like that over this mess with that performance.” Rocket spouted over to Quill who had a cupped hand over his mouth trying to hide his laughter, now crossing his arms in satisfaction that everyone in the ship knew everything about them.

“That was all her Rocky, I think she did a pretty good job though right?” Gamora just returned the smile to him, brushing her hand through her hair knowing she made her point.

“Come over here you two.” She asked as Rocket and Peter walked over to her, wrapping an arm around both of them. “I’ll always love you two crazy dorks, but if you either of you ever pull that kinda crap again on us I’ll-“

“Blast us outta the airlock?” The two boyfriends answered simultaneously to her.

“Oh, much worse then that, neither one of ya’ll will be screwing the other for a month. We’re family, we don’t run off like that from each other.”

Her eyes darted between them when they both gulped looking at each other covering themselves for a moment. Gamora had grown into a big sister for them both, acting like a moral compass for the group and stepping into everyone’s heated arguments. No doubt she’d start threating to cut someone’s dick off after they just cleared the air about this whole unspoken thing with Peter and Rocket.

“Ya’ll are all a bunch of krutaxin assholes to me...but I love you all too.” Rocket softly said as all the Guardians group hugged together inside the large bedroom.

“I Am Groooot.”

“I know I know, I’m an emotional sap would you shut up already?! It’s been a long day for me.” Rocket snorted with a broken laughter when they all broke apart.

“Well….well. Quite the family reunion huh wouldn’t you say Kraglin?” A deep voice said as all the Guardians turned to see the Blue Centenarian and his comrade beside them at the doorway.

“Aw yeah. Almost brings a tear to my eye.” Kraglin said looking at them with a smirk beside him, he looked a lot happier to see Peter again then the Ravager captain did after Quill switched the orb the last time they met together. His hazy red eyes casted a dark cloud of shame over Peter no doubt still from resentment for leaving his Ravager clan years ago, still disappointed in Quill’s choice to become a hero with a bunch of other people with a rap sheet as think as his own.

Peter hoped he could appease to Yondu’s fatherly side approaching him, the very man who took it upon himself to raise him to become the legendary outlaw opening his arms saying “Yondu it’s so good to see-“ before being swiftly punched by the man in the stomach as he began yelling at and belittling the Terran while everyone watched.

“What the hell were you doing Peter?! Trashing the very ship that I gave you and having the nerve to ask for help, I know I didn’t raise some stupid Terran boy who’d did his own grave. Krags n’ me were about to take Howard for everything that thieving duck had in a poker match when you called. I wanted to leave your good-for-nothing ass here after what you did on Xandar but Krags insisted you needed the help and were still one of us so….here I am. But I ain’t done yet with you…”

“Oh I’m sure you’re not Yondu, nothing can ever be easy with you.” Peter sarcastically told him, to which the man’s brows lowered becoming increasingly angered.

“You watch your mouth boy in front of your captain. I raised you remember? All those people aboard my ship, they ain’t ever tasted no terran before. I saved your life!!”

“You ain’t my captain anymore, and would you knock it off with that?! Everytime you get pissed you hang that over my head like it’s magical thing about not being eaten, I didn’t ask for half the shit I dealt with being raised by a bunch of pirates but here we are, so what are you going to do about it? Kill me?”

Yondu then whistled, his yaka arrow slipping outside his brown coat and looming just inches away from Peter’s head.

“Doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, knowing you’ve got half the galaxy after your hide for stealing anulax batteries. Oh yeah, I heard about all that from the lady herself and I want em’ from ya son.”

“Why would you want them?” Peter asked him with a tilted head in confusion, sensing something beginning to take place here.

“That ain’t none of your concern, and because I don’t care to deal with that broad, she asked me personally to haul your crew into her waiting arms but see….I don’t take orders from people like her. Now seeing as I’d like to keep my business’s in this area operational and helping them kill you would put a target on my back for the whole damn Nova Corp, imm’a need a lil’ compensation for my troubles of coming out here. Not to mention I had to send some of my boys to pick your crew up n’ bring em here with me.”

“Are you trying to blackmail me over this disaster old man?!" Peter raised his voice over the threat that he should’ve came to expect from someone of Yondu’s nature.

“That’s enough. Yondu!!” Rocket decided to step up and make his proposal among the group in the bedroom, which wasn’t meant to have all these people inside it. He was already paranoid hoping nobody would start snooping around the room and find something they shouldn’t have.

“Tell you what ya' blue idiot.” Rocket said with a cunning grin shoving through them walking up to Yondu, turning his attention to the raccoon below him. "I’ll give em’ to you, all of them. But I want something in exchange and everyone except you needs to clear outta the room.”

“Why can’t we be here Rocket?” Peter asked him with concern, looking at at him from across the room leaning against the wall.

“Because it’s private Pete, some things you gotta handle on your own.” He replied to him. Rocket looked visibly concerned about whatever he was going to discuss with Yondu but they didn’t question him further as everyone nodded in agreement to the terms and left the room besides Kraglin. Yondu insisted that whatever Rocket wanted to discuss he could say it with the other man present if it was important.

“I Am Groot.”

“Yeah I will, thanks for the pep talk.” Rocket said as the door slided shut, now with only the three people inside as Yondu spoke up in a heap.

“So, what can I do for you fuzzy?” Rocket turned his head at the voice from behind while loosely tossing one of the batteries in the air and placing it back into the bag.

“Hhmgh…here goes nothing I guess.” He thought while taking a deep breath, as time itself seemed to come to a halt amidst the room.

Flashback-  
One Week Ago

“Rocket why are you still working on stuff? Just come to bed already it’s late and I don’t want Gam Gam getting pissed at us again.” Peter yelled into the dark engine room where the raccoon would sometimes retreat for working on his stuff.

“Yeah yeah dumie, just give me a few minutes and I’ll be up there. I ain’t scared of that green lady anyways.”

“Your reaction to her last time says otherwise but whatever man, I’m going to bed. Goodnight Rocky.”

“Night’ Pete.” Rocket replied from his workbench in the dark room with just a white lamp to guide him while he worked as Groot watched his every move beside him, delicately carving at the piece of metal under a fine microscope.

“I Am Groot.” Groot asked casually, letting out a faint yawn and sitting on the desk while watching the tiny sparks fly from the piece of circular metal Rocket was showing so much care into making.

“Why couldn’t this have waited until morning? It’s cause I didn’t want Pete stumbling upon me working on it, it’d ruin everything. You know how bad he is about secrets and finding stuff he shouldn’t as much as I do, so this couldn’t wait.” Rocket said quietly but didn’t budge his attention away from the microscope, fearing he’d make a mistake on the project.

“I Am Groot?”

“Yeah I think it’s about time, I got a good feeling about it. I’m gunna go for it after our job on the Sovereign, maybe show him someplace nice and have a good time like we’ve always done. Then I’ll ask him when it feels right.”

Rocket was trying to reassure himself that this would go off without a hitch, but there always a small part of his heart that didn’t believe he was deserving enough to ask for Quill’s hand in marriage. He’d been researching Terra’s ideas around the subject and discovered he needed the father’s permission before asking him, and the closest thing Peter had to a parental figure was Yondu which meant this conversion wasn’t likely going to go well. The idea that the arrogant ravager captain would’ve flatly said no had crossed his mind. In that case he’d go ahead with his plan as normal but knew that he needed to owe up to Peter’s home culture firstly if was going to ask him something like this.

“I Am Groot?”

“Yes I’m really gonna do it this time. For flarks sake, I didn’t even have a ring last time we talked about this, you really think I can’t do it?” Rocket snorted jokingly, seeming offended when Groot spat his tongue out at the raccoon. “You’re an emotional sap trying to give me advice like that. Ha see what I just did there…cause you’re a tree….and they have sap. I’m so hilarious that it amazes me.”

Groot wasn’t impressed by that remark swishing his mouth when Rocket finished his work and pulled the ring out, holding it in his claws while examining it.

“I think….I did a pretty good on this. Let’s add making jewelry to my long list of talents that makes me better then everyone on this ship.” Rocket chuckled to himself clearly proud of the results of his craftsmanship on the ring, placing it inside a small black box.

“I Am Groot.”

“No I’m not a sap, that's not how the joke works here.”

“I Am Groot.”

“Well enlighten me since you’re clearly the relationship expert.” Rocket said sarcastically to the small floral, crossing his arms with the box in one of his hands.

“I Am Groot.”

“Mmmm.”

“I Am Groot.”

"Uhhh huhh.”

“I Am Groot.” The small floral stomped in annoyance much to Rocket’s amusement.  
“Right well I’ve going to go to bed. Knowing Pete, that humie won’t be going to sleep until I’m curled up next to him for his grubby hands to wrap around.”

“I Am Groot.” Groot commented with a huge smile across his face, the small free giggling at his friend .

“What you saying, that I like when he cuddles with me?” Rocket said, his skin becoming warm from all the mushy remarks his friend was making about him.

“I Am Grooooot.” “And so what if I do huh? What you gunna do about it?”

“I Am….Groot.” Groot calmly replied. It was always amusing how easily he could push Rocket’s buttons when talking about what’s going on, but he hoped when the time came his furry friend would be able to muster himself up to ask that life changing question.

“My thoughts exactly. Don’t forget I’ve still got stuff on you that Drax doesn’t need to know either. Let’s get you to bed buddy.”  
Rocket whispered putting his small friend on his shoulder and climbing back upstairs. He felt really good about this going forward.

Flashback End-  
Present Day

“Before we get started let’s just put the bullshit aside us for five minutes. I don’t care if you don’t like me but you’re gunna hear what I’ve got to say and when we’re done you can take these batteries and go. Alright?” Rocket said to Yondu as the man turned his stance back to Kraglin, sitting in a leather chair next to the door.

“Well go on fuzzy. What you gotta say to me?” Yondu told him with a brushed finger, one of his hands resting on his hip and listening.

Rocket started make brisk hand gestures while he explained everything to them both. “Look, me and your son Quill….we’re a thing. I don’t expect you to understand it all but I want you know what’s going on.”

This only got a mixed response from the man that spat something from his mouth onto the floor in a nasty cough, while Kraglin appeared stunned from what he heard but didn’t say anything. “Peter isn’t my son fuzzy incase you didn’t understand how genes work. I might’ve raised the boy but there ain’t no blood between us, his real daddy would’ve probably killed em’. It doesn’t surprise me the least the boy turned out like that though, that’s what happens when you live most of your life among the Ravagers. Still, whatever freaky stuff you two do together when alone is none of my business.”

“Can you just listen to me?! On Terra when someone wants to get married they’ve gotta ask the other person’s daddy for permission first. That’s how it works over there and you’re closest thing he’s got to a father so….I’m standing here like a tool in love, asking for your blessing to marry him.”  
Rocket tried to make it sound calm but the fashion in which the statement spilled from his mouth couldn’t have sounded more desperate for this man’s acceptance. This behavior wasn’t like him in the slightest lying over for someone like Yondu and begging with his soul for something like this, but at the same time he’d never wanted this as badly as anything before in his life.

“So let me get this straight.” Yondu said with a crooked smile while readjusting his stance before Rocket, this whole thing was humoring to him. There were certain rituals depending on which planets and people you lived among but this was entirely new to him and Kraglin.  
“You can’t marry him unless I say so?! That’s hilarious and stupid, what happens if I say no?”

“Then I’ll just kill both of you and ask him anyway n’ keep the batteries for myself, It’s your call.” Rocket snided casually with a snap, resting his chin on an arm while sitting on the bed and looking at them both waiting for an answer.

“Ya threatin’ me rat? Cause you ain’t gunna like where that gets you here.” Yondu stated with a brief whistle, his yaka arrow flying out from its place in a red stream of light around the room and stopping just before Rocket’s eye. Staring into the arrow’s tip and hearing the faint buzzing sound from it Rocket had a shit-eating grin on him, being unfazed by it.

“I know you’ve got no issue dishin’ me out but we both know you’ll never have the guts to face Peter again after this, he might not be your blood but you still love him. Takes a class act bullshitter to know one and I’m the best in the business when I tell ya that you ain’t gunna kill me right here old man."

That must’ve hit Yondu somewhere when his entire demeanor changed and the daunting arrow zipped back into his pocket, laughing at the raccoon while holding his sides. After about a minute his laughter softened when wiping a tear from his eye.

“You’ve got the spunk and spirit of a Ravager in ya boy, I respect that. If all this hero stuff ever don’t work out you come find me, you’ll have a place in my crew.”

“Well I’d prefer to stay here but thanks for that I suppose. I kinda like being alive n’ all and I wouldn’t fit in well anyhow, dismantling your ship for parts and your crew always tryin’ to eat me and such. They wouldn’t have been the first to try that on me either.” Rocket rubbed his neck, finally feeling able to take a solid breath after the tension seemed to have left the room.

“Your loss then fuzzy, but keep er’ there if you ever change your mind. Kraglin?” Yondu laughed, asking for the other man but not turning his attention away from Rocket.

“Yes cap’n?” Kraglin acknowledged standing beside him.

“What do you think about all this, our boy Quill hookin’ up with this furball n’ such?” Yondu asked him with sincerity while shifting his jaw muscles, Kraglin had remained silent until now outta respect to his captain but listened to everything that was said.

“Well I….uhhh.” His voice hesitated scratching his chin, Rocket’s face tensed up with both ears perked, being unable to breath as they both stared at Yondu’s comrade shifting his eyes at both of them.

“If Quill’s happy with this and our opinion matters that much, then I agree to it. I’d be honored to see them together.” Yondu shifted his gaze over to him and nodded.

“Well I guess you got what you wanted fuzzy. Alright then, you’ve got my blessing to marry that dumb kid. Now can we get that stuff?” Yondu ordered, not caring for this conversation to continue any further. Rocket jumped off the bed in glee tossing the bag to him as Yondu caught it, smiling upon seeing its contents.

“Here....catch. That stuff has been nothing but a mess from the start. Besides, I already got what I wanted.”

“Take care of yourself rat.” Yondu said as him and Kraglin left the room, giving a devilish leer at him that said they’d be seeing each other again soon.

“Yeah you too, ya blue idiot. Tell Pete to come see me in a few minutes, and no words about what we talked it.”

After the door slowly closed Rocket hollered in excitement while getting dressed in his red jumpsuit loud enough to wake up the whole galaxy and broke into an ecstatic victory dance around the room before jamming his foot on a hard box under the bed, now holding it and looking down at the ground.

“What in the flark was that?” Rocket said leaning down to inspect the small red box nudging itself out from under the bed, deciding to pull it out and open it.

_To The Most Important Guy In The World_

_From: Peter_

He read from a small handwritten note inside it, feeling through the barrage of white crinkly wrapping paper inside the box, pulling out whatever item was inside for him. It was a black mixtape, colored with white and orange stripes.

“Badass Mix Vol. 1?”

Rocket noticed on the front of the small plastic tape in small writing. No doubt this being a special gift from his boyfriend for Rocket himself with the backside of the paper note showing all the songs on the tape for him to enjoy. Some of these he learned were Rocket’s favorites from their time together, his first instinct being to play the tape for himself and remembered Pete had left his walkman on his nightstand. Crawling across the bed he swiped the music device and inserted the fresh tape while throwing himself back onto the bed with the ear buds. Resting on a pillow he pressed play being rewarded with the familiar sounds of Elton John, one of Rocket’s favorite artists after hearing it somewhere he couldn’t quite remember right now.

_It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside_  
_I’m not one of those who can easily hide,_  
_I don’t have much money but boy if I did_  
_I’d buy a big house where we both could live_

Rocket listened to the lyrics, firstly confused at the choice of words but it didn't take long, maybe a couple beats into the first chores to realize Peter had intentionally chosen this song to describe this unspoken thing they shared. It only made it more heartwarming to know, that he thought of him with such sincerity.

_If I was a sculptor but then again, no_  
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_  
_Oh, I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song_  
_And this one’s for you_

It was almost like the man himself was describing his chaotic upbringing and all his many different choices in life, most of them he regretted but it all eventually lead him to where they were today as a family. This was Peter’s gift to him, and it meant the world to Rocket hearing it, it meant...everything.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but now that it’s done_  
_I hope you don’t mind_  
_I hope you don’t mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is while you’re in the world_

If there was ever any doubt Rocket still carried over himself being deserving of Quill’s affection it disappeared when he heard the ending, his heartbeat rising knowing someone truly wanted him around in this life. All those painful memories didn’t bother him now, there wasn’t a need to be fearful of them anymore because there’d always be that special someone to comfort him. He listened to the remaining of the song in solace with that fuzzy feeling inside again walking over to the closet where he had hidden the tiny black box containing the engagement ring he crafted himself, his tail moving in tune to the song’s slow rhythm. Turning on his heel as the song stopped he yelped upon seeing Quill with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, eyeing whatever Rocket had hidden behind his back.

“I see you found my gift, I hope you like it. I’m kinda surprised you didn’t find it sooner.” Peter said to him having hidden it two weeks ago for the raccoon to find himself, knowing Rocket couldn’t ever stay away from everyone’s stuff. Keeping secrets was a disaster with him since everything was his unless a message on it said otherwise.

“It's-it's great, but I’ve gotta tell ya' something Pete. Something important.” Rocket tilting back and forth on his heels, seeming confident about his next move.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.” Rocket’s tone seemed serious but passive looking into Peter’s eyes taking a deep breath and thinking to himself.

“Look I’ve never been the best at romantical stuff, you’ve always been the kinda guy for those mushy getups. When we first met you were nothing but another score to keep me going for another day, I never dreamed of having friends or a family who’d care about me after I lost faith in myself."

"I wanted to die while bleeding in your arms when ya' carried me but that's when for the first time I felt like a part of something bigger then myself, I didn’t know how to process it and that scared me. You gave so much of yourself taking care of me to show how much I mattered even when I was pushing everyone else away for feelings I didn’t understand. I never forgot that moment and I knew what I wanted for myself soon enough."

"It's something I struggled with it for a long time, feeling like I didn’t deserve your compassion or attention but a certain guy we met told me that was all a bunch of flarkin' nonsense and ya' gotta owe up to everything eventually. You are the only one I wanna be with Pete, together in this life and whatever comes next.”

Rocket paused looking at Quill’s shocked face, his mouth agape trying to take in everything that the raccoon just preached to him. He then revealed and opened the black box showing a glimmering silver ring with small inscriptions on it, taking that as his que to go down on a single knee in front of his boyfriend, the man cupping his hands over his face as tears began to build around his face. 

“So what I wanna ask is….” Rocket said with a bright smile in check. “Peter Jason Quill…..will ya' marry me?”

Rocket watched as Peter slowly kneeled down to be at eye level with him, side by side they were but still the raccoon sitting lower and shorter then ever.

“Hell yes!!" Peter exclaimed and Rocket's couldn't have betted all the grutoks in the world for a better reaction. "Of course Rocket I’ll marry you.”

Rocket’s face brightened, looking the happiest he’d ever been in his whole life, it was a hard feat to match but this was special when he took the ring and placed it on his new fiancé's hand.

“You know we gotta celebrate this right?” Peter laughed as Rocket climbed up to his shoulder, leaning down in front of his face gripping his jacket when they shared a deep kiss that felt more sincere and heartfelt then either of them experienced before.

“You’re on Star Dork. Let’s see where our first night as an engaged couple of thieves will go, I’ve got first rounds for us at the bar.”

“Uhhh no, you didn’t pay last time. Why do you think we got kicked out after that?”

“You trust me enough to marry ya' but don’t think I’ll hold my own during a drinking game and pay the tab? You’ve got some major issues Quill, but I love ya anyways for it.”  
Rocket pretended to be offended while running his claw’s through Quill’s hair and playfully punching him.

“I’d like to know who stole the smack talking furball I met on Xandar and replaced em’ with this sweet and affectionate guy.”

“That'd be the same guy who made me give up 300k units to get his daddy’s blessing. I’d say I got the better end on the deal though.”

“Groot ever tell you you’re an emotional sap when it’s comes to us?”

“Yep, at least a dozen times….but I don’t care anymore. I’ve been waiting on this for awhile now and I’m gonna enjoy it."

“Love ya baby-boo.”

"Love ya Rocky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of our story for these two goofballs. Thank you so much for everyone who's supported this, it's been a massive help and it'll only motivate me to eventually write more fanfictions. Any Roquill stories I write going forward will be following the continuity of this story. So for all you lovely people out there wondering, these two loverboys ARE still engaged and I'll be writing a few different drabbles and a fan requested crossover I promised before we finally get to do another big story.
> 
> Thank's everyone, Ciao.
> 
> The first song played on Rocket's mixtape was "Your Song" by Elton John.


End file.
